


Harry James Potter or Holly Rose Granger?

by morningrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other, Self-Acceptance, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningrose/pseuds/morningrose
Summary: Harry Potter? He never really felt safe with the dursleys so He spent most of his time in the public library. Harry knew that he was different from anyone else because not only could he see with his eyes but for certain people or items he could feel and see a strange power. In the first chapter harry Potter is 5 and because of the abuse he spends as much time as possible in the public library where he meets a very special friend and her family.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Truth is revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first trans harry potter fanfiction that I am currently working on. if you see any errors or have any questions please let me know.
> 
> P.s. I have been thinking about writting this story since the first book came out. Also if anyone is interested in being a proof reader and Editor let me know

Harry potter was born July 31 1989. Harry has just been woke up by his aunt Petunia on his fifth birthday at 6am to begin making breakfast. He listens to her say that if he lets the food burn she would take Dudley out and let his uncle punish him. Harry hurried and got dressed. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and the bacon and eggs started to burn. As soon as he entered the kitchen and saw the smoke he started to tear up in his eyes. Harry then turned off the stove so it wouldn't start a fire and resigned himself to his fate. True to her word Petunia took Dudley out to get breakfast. As soon as they were gone Vernon turned to Harry and said “GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BURN DOWN OUR HOUSE. I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DO IT AGAIN.”

Harry knew he would be hurt worse than ever before if he ran so he dug out all the bravery he had in him and walked to his uncle. As soon as he got in reach of Vernon he was jerked so hard he felt his arm get dislocated. Harry knew it was only the beginning of what was to come and resigned himself to his punishment. After a half hour Harry heard his uncle say “I'm finished with your punishment now get out of the house till 8 tonight you fucking freak." Not wanting to make his uncle madder Harry ran out the door and headed to the public library. On his way Harry examined himself and realized that he had two broken fingers on his left hand and several cuts on his face. Thankful that the cuts were not deep and wouldn't leave a scar.

After ten minutes of walking Harry finally reached the library and entered it. As he entered the librarian by the name of madam Hewins looked over and nodded to Harry. Harry knew that she didn't care about him for she reported everything to Vernon. As such Harry went over to the math section of the library and grabbed the book on math that was for fifth grade or higher and walked over to his usual spot and started to read. Harry was a very shy boy and as such was very nervous when a mother and father walked in to the library with their daughter. The girl looked to be around the same age as Harry and seemed nervous as she grabbed another copy of the math book that Harry had. After she had the book she sat down across from Harry and started to read. They both just sat there reading until Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest and started to cry.

The girl startled out of her reading hurried over and shyly asked“ are you al..al..alright? You look like you are hurt. I'll be right back my father is a doctor and my mom is a dentist so my dad should be able to help." The girl ran over to her dad and said “daddy, Come quick there's a boy my age who is hurt. I think he has a couple of broken fingers." 

Worried the father and daughter hurry over to Harry and immediately upon seeing harry said to himself“ oh no if I'm guessing right this boy is badly hurt and most likely abused. If I'm right I will have to talk to Hermione and Hellen about what to do. But first I have to make sure he's okay." So after taking a deep breath to calm himself he said “ Hello, little boy. My name is David Granger and I work as a private doctor for the hospital they only call me when they need my experience. I'm going to take a look at you now to make sure you are alright. Is that okay with you?" After receiving a nod from the boy he starts his examination. After fifteen minutes what he discovers terrifies him and he knew he had to get the boy help immediately. After getting his emotions in check he said “ What's your name son? I need to know because I'm going to take you to the hospital I work at."

Harry feeling scared answered “H..H..H.. Harry P..P..P.. Potter. The one who hurt me was my uncle. H.. h.. he pun..pun..punished me for burning breakfast. I don't w..w..want to go b..back he'll k..kill me." As soon as he finished talking he passed out coughing up blood.


	2. Hospital and decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grangers take Harry to the hospital and discuss what to do. What they agree to will surely be a surprise to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in Depth details of abuse. You have been warned also once I get past this chapter there shouldn't be any abuse only slight reference later in the story.

Upon seeing Harry cough up blood David picked up the boy and said “Hellen start the car. The boy is coughing up blood and needs to get to the hospital ASAP. Hermione can you please be a dear and open the doors for me. I don't want to risk dropping Harry and hurting him." After receiving a nod from Hermione and Hellen he hurried out the door of the library with Harry in his arms to the car. 5 minutes later he found himself in the back seat of the family car holding Harry still so as not to hurt the boy any more. Once every one was in the car and buckled up Hellen drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Thankfully Hermione was intelligent enough to call her daddy's work and let them know they were on the way with a hurt boy. David smiled at his daughter knowing she was wanting to save the boy. 

Ten minutes later David climbed out of the car at the hospital across from the courthouse with three nurses waiting for them to arrive with a gurney. As David gently laid Harry down he said “ The boys name is Harry Potter. He told me that his uncle hurt him this bad as punishment for burning breakfast. Though making a five year old cook is illegal in the first place. I did a quick examination and from what I can tell he has been abused for years. He currently has two broken fingers, a dislocated arm, a broken nose, a cracked rib, three broken toes and lots of bruises. From what I have gathered his uncle has been abusing him for four years. I'm going to let the police officer here know so he can immediately get the boy out of that house. Now if you will excuse me I need to talk with my wife and daughter." 

As David finished his explanation the nurses nodded and rushed Harry into the ER. Once they were gone David turned to his wife and daughter and said “ I think we should adopt the boy as part of our family. I mean he seems to trust us enough to tell us what happened. I also think it would be good for Hermione to have a sibling her own age to be friends with. Plus to be honest I have always wanted another child. What do you think?" 

Hermione looked confused as she asked “ does that mean he would be my brother?". After receiving a nod she squeeled and said “ I like that idea daddy. He also likes reading and studying like me. I Know we will be great friends." Hellen thought for a moment before agreeing as well.

As the family finished talking a police officer came over with a judge. After a lengthy explanation of what happened and seeing the boy the judge immediately issued a arrest warrant for Vernon and legally pronounced the adoption passed before he said “ I'm going to need you to come sign some forms but once that's done you will be able to see young Harry."

David and Hellen nodded and left with the judge to sign the papers. After only ten minutes the papers were done and the judge said “congratulations on the adoption of Harry Granger. You can now go and wait for him to wake up." Smiling the Granger family hurried to the hospital across the street to wait for Harry to awake.

The doctor in charge of Harry kept him in a medical induced coma for twenty four hours while they reset the broken bones. Some of which were already healing wrong and had to be rebroke. 

The next day at exactly noon Harry awoke with a scream of panic before he saw David and Hellen beside his bed. Once he saw them he calmed down just barely enough to ask “ What is going on. Where am I? please tell me I am not in the hospital my uncle is going to kill me." Harry got so upset that he withdrew in to where he can't speak. David having seen similar reactions with his daughter said “ Harry, you are in the hospital. However your ex uncle and family can never hurt you again. Because one Mister Vernon Dursley was arrested along with his wife for child abuse against you. We also didn't want you to have to go through something like that again so Hellen and I have decided to adopt you if you want. You don't have to speak just tap the side of the bed once for yes, twice for no,three times if you don't know,and four times for maybe. This is the same technique we use when Hermione is too upset to talk." As David and Hellen waited for Harry to decide they looked at each other worried. As Harry tried to decide his answer he thought about all that they had done for him. Upon realizing that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys Harry tapped on the side of his bed. As he calmed down Harry look looked up and asked “who is Hermione? Does that mean I'll be part of your family? But what about all my stuff that at the Dursleys?" David smiled and answered “ Well firstly Hermione was the girl you saw in the library. She's also your sister. Yes your part of our family and we'll always be there for you no matter what. As for your stuff we will gladly replace it all with new stuff including your clothes. Unfortunately your clothes you had on had to be thrown away when they brought you in. We brought some of Hermiones clothes for you to wear until later this afternoon when Hellen will go and get you a pair of shorts and a shirt so you can go shopping. Your going to be released in an hour to go home and then you'll go with Hellen is that ok?" Harry not wanting to seem like a freak nodded and shoved the thoughts of liking to wear dresses and skirts away. Locking them up for as long as possible. Harry waited as time passed until finally fifty minutes later the doctor came in and said he could go home with the Grangers after he got dressed. Harry nodded politely and once the doctor was gone grabbed the bag of clothes from the foot of the bed and started to change. The first thing he pulled out was a pair of pink under wear with white flowers on it. Realizing that unless he hurried the feelings would return he slid them on followed by a pink dress. Once that was done he slipped on his shoes and went home with the Grangers. His new family.


	3. Harry's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers harry's secret.

Three years have passed since Harry was adopted by the Grangers. It's now September 19th 1997. Harry now eight years old wakes up early because he wants to do something special for his sister Hermione since it's her birthday. Harry walks down to the kitchen where his Mom Hellen is waiting for him to arrive. Over the last three years harry has been able to keep his feelings secret. However every year the feelings get amplified around his sister's birthday. Harry realized the year before that the reason they are stronger around his sister's birthday is because he's jealous of her. Harry knows he's jealous not because Hermione gets spoiled on her birthday but because she always gets girly clothes and toys. While he gets boy stuff. This year Harry is going to try even harder.

As Harry enters the kitchen he slides on an apron and helps his mom make his sister's breakfast. Usually it's bacon, eggs and strawberry pancakes. Because of that Harry knows what to do and time passes quickly. They finish cooking just as Hermione walks into the dining room. Harry looked at Hermione and said “ it's just going to be a minute sis. We are placing the food on the plates now."  
________________________________________________  
Hermione nodded to her brother but didn't say anything for she was deep in thought. She was trying to figure out how to talk to her brother alone about why he was always upset on this and Christmas day. Hermione after doing a run through in her mind of the six situations was stumped. With that in mind she decides that if he gets upset again she would just have to ask tonight when the adults are asleep.  
_________________________________________________  
Harry and Hellen bring out breakfast as everyone starts to eat and chat about the rest of the day.  
__________________________________________________  
Once breakfast is done it was time for Hermione's presents. As she took the first box which was thin and light she opened it while keeping her eyes on her brother. Once she had the paper neatly taken off and folded it she opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous brown dress with diamond pattern sewn into the hem. She pulls out the dress while keeping her eyes on her brother and said “ thanks so much for the dress Mom it's pretty and matches my eyes." Once she finished speaking she saw that her brother had tears in his eyes. Not knowing what is going on she moves to the next present. After doing the same thing with the paper she pulls out a gold locket with a picture of her parents, with her and her brother sleeping on the other side. The locket had a distinctly girl's design. Hermione continued to open her presents and every time something that was clearly for a girl showed up her brother would start to tear up. That is until on the last present which was from her grandmother. As she opened it she was surprised that it was her grandmother's wedding dress. It also had a note that said that it's to be passed on to the granddaughter for her wedding day. However she wanted to pass it on early in case something happened to her in her old age.  
______________________________________________________  
Harry was just barely holding it together when he saw Hermiones last present. Is that a wedding dress. Hermione is so lucky to get one. Wait I won't ever be able to wear one since I am a boy. No I can't take it. Not that, anything but that please. Harry saw that his sister was looking at him. Not wanting to ruin her birthday Harry looked at her and quickly said “ Congratulations on your presents sis. I'm going to go out for a walk. Bye." Harry walks to the door and goes into the forest behind the house to cry out his feelings.  
_____________________________________________________ 

Later that night when Hermione knew her mom and dad were asleep she slipped into her slippers and went to her brothers room next door. As she entered she gasped at what she saw. Her brother was in bed asleep but his hair was growing down to the middle of his back. As if that wasn't shocking enough his hair color changed to a red color. On top of that he had the dress that he wore home the first time out of the hospital clutched in his hands. Hermione after seeing all this happen it finally came to her why Harry was always upset. Harry wasn't her brother but rather her sister. After a moment to think she decided that it didn't matter if Harry wanted to be a girl. Harry was still the best, most understanding, most supportive and studious person she knew. In that moment Hermione decided she would do anything to make her sister happy. Having come to a decision Hermione walked over to Harry and woke him up.  
________________________________________________

Harry woke up to some one rubbing his arm. When he saw Hermione his eyes went wide and he couldn't speak. This is going to be a long night thought Harry in his panic state


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes out to his sister and with her help the family.

Hermione realizing that her brother can't speak right now looks him in the eyes and says “ Harry, I'm not going to hurt you or make you upset. So please hear me out and answer some questions I have. Is that alright?” after receiving a single tap she continues “ first question do you want to be a girl?" Single tap. “since last year?" Double tap. “ two years ago?"another double tap. “ don't tell me since the day you came to us from the hospital?" Single tap. Good God my brother has been suffering with this for three years. Why didn't he say anything. No wonder it hurts him around my presents. “Harry, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've helped you sooner."

Harry looked at his sister and says“ I didn't want you to kick me out, call me a freak or worse kill me. I know after I started to live with you that you wouldn't kill me. But I still didn't want to be kicked out of the family. I love you and our Mom and Dad with all my heart. I just couldn't stand it if you kicked me out of the family. That's why I didn't tell you."

Shocked Hermione took her sister in her arms and says “ I love you too lil sis. As do Mom and Dad. They would never kick you out. Your thier child. They would sacrifice anything for our happiness. I think we should go wake Mom and Dad up to talk about this. By the way I love what you did to your hair it looks very nice on you."

Confused Harry looked at his sister and asks “What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to my hair."

Hermione looks at her sister and says “well, your hair is longer. About down to the middle of your back and it's color is now red."

" Did you say read hair and down to the middle of my back? That's exactly what I looked like in my dream I was having. Wierd, however other than Mom and Dad we shouldn't tell anyone about this. It's not normal." Says Harry following her sister to their parents room.

Hermione nods before walking into the bedroom with Harry behind her. Once they got to their parents they gently woke up their Mom. When Hellen saw Hermione she asks “ hey, Hermione what is wrong? is someone hurt?"

Hermione shakes her head and says "“ Harry and I need to talk to you and Dad in the living room immediately. We'll go make some tea. Please mom it's important and can't wait." Hellen nods in agreement while the two kids leave.

Ten nervous filled minutes later and Hermione and Harry are waiting for their parents to come in. The tea was just finished being made when their parents walk in with worried looks. Harry waits until his parents are seated before saying “ Mom, Dad I need to tell you something. Have you ever wondered why I don't really smile very often and am always upset around Hermione's birthday and Christmas?" After receiving a nod and a supportive hug from his sister he continues “ well the reason for that is because I have wanted to be a girl since the day I first put on the dress when I came to live here. I have been trying to bury my feelings but it only gets stronger and stronger every year. At first I didn't tell you because I was afraid of being kicked out, called a freak or killed by you. After I came to know you better I realized that you wouldn't ever kill someone. However I was still terrified of being called a freak and kicked out. I love you so much but it's killing me not to be a girl." As Harry finish explaining why they woke them up he started to have a panic attack again.

David and Hellen upon hearing the story goes over to Harry and hugging her says “ we know Harry we figured it out earlier today when we gave Hermione's presents to her. We were going to talk to you about it tomorrow and if you confirmed our theory we were going to take you shopping for your true self. We will still do that tomorrow. However do you have another name you want to be called after all Harry isn't a girl's name."

Harry having calmed down while her parents talked says “ Yes, I do have a different name. It's Holly Rose Jamie Granger."

The parents smile at their daughter and say “that's a beautiful name Holly. Now since we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow I think we should go to bed and get some sleep." After everyone agrees they all go to bed. 

Harry now Holly sleeps peacefully for the first time in her life.


	5. Snape finds Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape comes to deliver Hermione's hogwarts letter and discovers Holly. Who looks exactly like her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning misgender and dead naming

It's been two years since Holly came out to her parents and sister. It's her sister's birthday again and this time Holly is excited for her sister. Today her sister is 11 and her parents are going to take the girls to the zoo tomorrow as a late gift to Hermione who is studying changes in behavior for creatures in captivity. Holly looks at her clock and sees it was time for breakfast so she wakes her sister up and together they go down to breakfast. Upon arriving they see that breakfast was already cooked and waiting for them. Together the two girls start to eat when all of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Holly wanting to be polite goes to the door and opens it. There standing before her was a tall thin man with a hooked nose, shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Holly scared of the man asks “ how may I help you s..s..sir?"

Snape upon seeing the girl says “ it's impossible. You can't be Lily. Wait a second. Harry is that you? What are you doing here. Weren't you supposed to be with your aunt and uncle in privet drive?" 

Holly panicking upon hearing that she was supposed to be at the Dursleys runs away and hides behind her Mom and sister. Leaving Snape looking confused. Holly looks at her Mom and says “ Mom, there's a man at the door who says I'm supposed to be with my aunt and uncle please help me." 

Hellen upon hearing the fear in her youngest daughter's voice and knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk for awhile says“ I won't let him sweetie pie why don't you and your sister go to the living room while I see what he wants." After receiving a nod from both girls Hellen goes to the door and asks in a angry tone of voice “WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER BY BRINGING UP THOSE MONSTERS."

Snape looking confused asks “madam I originally came here for one Hermione Granger and her parents to discuss schooling. However something else is going on that we need to talk about. I'd also like to apologise for scaring Harry. I knew his mother and father at school. But on the day they died I was told by the headmaster of the school that Harry was living with his Aunt and uncle for protection. I'm confused as to why he is here and why you are calling him your daughter."

Hellen after calming down leads the man to the living room so she could explain everything to him. Hellen notices that as soon as the man enters the room Holly hides behind Hermione. Sighing she has the girls get behind her while she led the man to the chair. After the man is seated she asks “what is your name sir?"

Snape realizing that he never introduced himself says “my name is Professor Severus Snape. I teach potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here because one Hermione Granger has been accepted to Hogwarts. This is the letter explaining what classes she will be taking and the list of items she will need for the following year. That's everything I was supposed to do now please tell me what happened to Harry Potter."

Hellen realizing that everything he had said was true decided to trust the man. So she told the man everything they knew. About how Holly was abused. How she had almost died and how only two years ago she came out to them as wanting to be a girl. When she finished she looked at Snape to see only pure horror in them.

Snape looked at her and asks “ are you telling me that Holly was abused by those MONSTERS who were supposed to protect her?" After receiving a nod he broke down crying saying to Holly “Holly, I am so sorry. I had no idea that that had happened. I believed Dumbledore when he told me the safest place was with them. I swore to always protect you for your mother but I failed. Can you ever forgive me?"

Holly seeing how truly sorry Snape was goes over to him and says “ Yes I forgive you Professor. By the way I have a question about magic that you may be able to answer. You see two years ago I was asleep dreaming of being a girl. When I woke up to my sister waking me up to talk about it. When she finished talking she said she liked what I did with my hair. But I didn't do anything with it. Yet somehow it grew to the middle of my back and changed to red like it is now. But before that it was black and untidy. Do you know why it changed?" Little did Holly know that as she spoke her hair was returning to how it was on that night.

Snape seeing what was going on answers “ Yes I do know what happened. You Holly are what's known as a Metamorphmagus. They are people who can at will change their features. They can't become a different gender through the transformation. However you can look like other people. Unfortunately because your scar on your head was created by magic you can't hide that either. Sorry. Though it seems like your ability to transform is mostly locked away. The only reason you can use it now is because of your emotions being unstable. Though once you get your letter you won't be able to transform at all until it is unlocked. Anyways I have to speak with Dumbledore about all this I will send deputy headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall to take you to do both of your shopping for Hogwarts. Holly until you get sorted into your House and try to go up the boys staircase there's nothing we The staff at Hogwarts can do to help you be your true self. You see until you enter your correct dormitory for the first time you will be unable to go up the other. However boys can't go up to the girls dormitory at all. It was a safety precaution set in place to protect the girls. Boys are considered less trustworthy. So in other words try to go up the boys first. Then try the girls there is a portrait in the common room that will alert your Head of House. Only then can we help you. Good bye Holly see you next year. " As soon as Snape finished he spun and vanished into thin air. With everything over every one started to relax. As they took in what he said.


	6. Gringotts Wizarding Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall takes Hermione and Holly to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI in this universe Holly is related to all four House founders. Because she's the decendant of Hufflepuff. While the other founders are Hufflepuff's siblings.

The next day Holly and Hermione were in the living room waiting for their parents to take them to the zoo when they hear a knock on the door. Curious about who could be here they go and answer the door. When Holly opens the door she sees standing on the porch a stern looking woman. She had black hair that was tied up in a tight him. Holly looks at her and says “ Good morning my name is.” Harry thought on what Snape had said yesterday and though it pains her she must go by Harry Potter. Harry took a breath and continued “my name is Harry Potter how may I help you madam?"

The woman smiles and says “ I heard about what happened to you Potter from Snape. I also have the key to your family vault as well. I'm here to take both you, your sister and your parents to Diagon Alley to get your School things. I'll also be with you to help settle your inheritance from your parents."

As she said this Harry's parents appear behind them and says “looks like we will have to postpone the trip to the zoo. Let's get going then.

McGonagall nods and holds out her wand. As soon as she did that a purple bus appeared out of nowhere. McGonagall hurried them all on while advising them to hold on. She handed the wizard a few coins and two minutes later they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. As everyone walked through the bar to an empty courtyard McGonagall tap on five specific bricks in a counter clockwise motion.

Harry watched as the wall pulled back revealing a shopping district full of people doing their shopping. Harry was about to go look at the store called Eeylops owl emporium. But before he could go anywhere McGonagall says“ I think the first stop we should make is Gringotts Wizarding Bank to settle young Miss Holly's inheritance. Yes, Harry I know you are a girl Snape told me so I could help you transfer the account name to your new one." After getting a nod from everyone they made their way to the big white building in the distance.

After ten minutes of walking they enter the building. Immediately upon entering a intern goblin rushes over and asks “ how can I be of assistance."

McGonagall smiles and says “we need to talk to the goblin in charge immediately. It regards a inheritance of great importance." The goblin bowed and hurried to get the head goblin.

After ten minutes of waiting a goblin by the name of Agrog hurries over and says “if you would please follow me to my office we can talk in private." After receiving a nod from the group Agrog led them through a maze of doors before they approach a door with Agrog on it. Agrog led the group in before shutting the door and casting a sound proofing hex on the door. Once that was done he went to his desk and says “ so what inheritance are we dealing with today?"

McGonagall pushes Harry to the desk and answers “ The inheritance in question is the Potter family vault. This here is Harry Potter and he would also like to change the account name from Potter to Holly Rose Jamie Granger. The reason for the account name change is because Harry is transgender however she can't attend Hogwarts as a girl until she is refused by the boys dormitory staircase. Once that happens we can help her be a girl at school and during the end of her third year use a soul match spell to make her a real girl. I'm telling you this because I know that by the laws of the Goblin Nation you can't reveal what happens in discussion of inheritance with anyone or any creature. Am I right?" 

Agrog chuckled as he said “ right you are madam. No matter what I can't reveal this day to anyone. Not that I want to. You see the Potter family has always been nice and loyal to my clan. As we are to them. So down to business then. The account name change will be simple however for the inheritance there is a slight ritual that must be obeyed. It was designed to discover what vaults belong to the family. It's Rather simple I'll put a piece of parchment on the desk and all Miss Granger will need to do is drop one drop of blood on it. The parchment will transfigure the blood into ink and write down all vault numbers that legally belong to the person's blood." 

Holly understanding what was said nodded. Once Agrog revealed the parchment Holly pricked her finger and placed a single drop on the parchment. The second the blood touched the parchment Holly heard a scream and felt like a weight fell off her shoulders. She looked at McGonagall and asked “ who just screamed?"

Agrog spoke up and answers “ that was a part of Voldemorts soul that was clung to you since your mother and father were killed. I didn't tell you anything about it because most people don't have a soul other than their own. The parchment destroys the evil soul that clings to another. I also see a list of vaults that belong to you now. Let's see. Wait a second. Oh my Hashak. According to this you are the sole heir of vaults 1997-2000 along with vault 687. Vault 687 is the Potter family vault. However the other four belonged to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. According to the parchment your the last living descendant of all four. We the goblins were told that should this day come we are to tell you that you are the keeper of Hogwarts. Should you ever need help ask and the castle will help. Well the total contents of all the vaults is three million each in galleons, sickles, knuts. There's also two muggle accounts attached to it with two million dollars. Since the parchment has spoken you get this bag. Just reach into it and it will withdraw the money from the Potter family vault first. But Miss Granger just so you know you are now one the richest people in the Wizarding world. I believe that concludes our business. Except for one thing your parents made it clear that if you were ever adopted the adopted parents would have to approve any purchases of over a hundred galleons. Have a good day and may your gold always flow."


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to the shopping in Diagon Alley. Holly gets a surprise with her wand.

As Agrog left McGonagall led the group out of Gringotts while saying “Harry, now that you are the keeper of Hogwarts that means Hogwarts and all the house elves with in serve you and your sister. However the connection is more like a suggestion for the elves until you turn seventeen and are of age. I think we should start with the robes. Mainly because it is going to be closest to us."

Everyone nods in agreement and follows McGonagall to a store called Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. As they entered a squat kind faced witch dressed in mauve robes walks over and says “ Hello professor McGonagall. I am guessing that you are escorting this lovely girl and young man to get their Hogwarts clothes."

“You are correct to a point miss Malkin. This young man is actually a girl in her heart. Alas Hogwarts has a way of telling if it is true by the dormitory staircases. Boys and girls must go to their respective dormitory first before girls can go to the boys. Unfortunately because of that the staff can't help the student at all until the next morning. So young Harry here is going to need two sets one boys for the first day and a set of girls for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. So in all we need three sets one boys with jeans and a shirt, and two with the skirts, blouses and dresses." After receiving a nod from Malkin McGonagall went to talk to the parents. As madam Malkin was measuring Hermione Harry asks“ Miss Malkin once your done with my sister I'm also going to need around a dozen girls pajamas and extra dresses, skirts and blouses. If you don't mind that is." Harry saw Malkin nod and waited for his turn.

After half an hour Malkin was finished with the orders and says “ very well darlings here is your orders. The total is twenty galleons for the lot. McGonagall was about to pay when Harry pulled out the correct amount from her family vault saying “ I'll buy our school supplies. After all I owe you so much for taking me in. It's the least I could do."

Next they went and got their potion supplies followed by their books. Hermione and Harry also got two copies of Hogwarts a history as well. They followed that up with getting their telescopes. Finally there was just one item left for the two. That would be their wands. As McGonagall led them to Ollivanders wand shop the two would be students were nervous.

As soon as they entered a tall eccentric looking Man came over saying “how may I help you today?" Upon seeing Hermione and Harry he says “ I was wondering when I would be seeing you two Professor Severus Snape stopped by a few hours ago and told me all about the two of you. Well let's get started shall we. Oldest daughter first."

Hermione walks over to Ollivander as he starts to measure her. After he had her measurements he says “ I believe this is the wand for you Miss Granger. The wand is 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and possesses a dragon heartstring core. Perfect for transformation. Go ahead and take it."

Soon as Hermione takes the wand a warmth fills her as a shower of gold sparks emerge from the wand. Smiling Hermione takes the wand and goes over to her parents. 

Once she was there Harry walks forward ready for his own. Ollivander took Harry's measurements before thinking for a minute. After he came to a decision he goes into his back room and pulls out an ancient wand. The wand was brand new because it was made for a specific person as was it's half twin. As he returned he handed a wand that is 11 inches long, and is made from holly. But it's the core that is unusual. The core is phoenix feather and unicorn hair. Ollivander hands the wand to Harry.

Harry takes the wand and feels a massive surge of power link to his own magic. Harry waved the wand and Mister Ollivander's desk transfigured into a pig for a second and back.

Ollivander takes the wands from the two students and says “ Curious. Very curious you see i remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It's curious how you are destined for this wand when it's half twin gave you that scar. I say half twin because your wand has a second core of unicorn hair. I'm sure you are going to do great things in the Wizarding world. Anyways enough of the suspense the total for both wands is fourteen galleons."

Harry trying to recover from the shock of what was said instinctively pulls out said amount. All the while trying to figure out what is going on. How is it Harry was able to sense the magic in the wand before he touched it. Deciding he would try to figure it out when he was older Harry put it out of his mind. As the family said goodbye to McGonagall thanking her a snow white owl, a barn owl and a screech owl fly out of Eeylops owl emporium. The snow white owl lands on Harry. While the barn owl lands on Hermione and the screech owl lands on their parents. As the owls land on their shoulders all four of them her three voices. Harry's says“ I have finally found you mistress." Hermione's says “ alas I have found you my mistress." While the third says “ I have been waiting for the day I would find my Master and mistress." Then together the owl's say “ we are your familiars. We have bonded to you and shall do what we can to serve you." 

All the Grangers have read of the bond of familiars in the muggle world and know that they have to get the owls. Together the Grangers buy the owls and return home to relax from a very long day. However for Harry and Hermione their idea of relaxing is to memorize all their school books and practice the simple spells which all work for them.


	8. Hogwarts express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday came and went and now it's time for Harry and Hermione to catch the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning misgender dead naming and bullying

September 1st 5am

Harry and hermione wake up early today excited to finally go to school. Harry and Hermione scour their rooms checking for anything they might have missed in their packing over the last week. Harry especially made sure that he had all his girls clothes for after tonight he would offically be renamed and classified as a girl. He also refused to wear the boys uniform any longer than needed.

Before Harry and Hermione knew it it was nine in the morning and both trunks were loaded up in the family car. The family lives exactly an hour and a half from King's Cross station. The family also knew it would probably take twenty minutes to find the platform for the kids. As the parents drove to King's Cross the children reviewed everything that they have taught themselves. Just as Harry and Hermione finish they pull into the parking lot of the train station. David gets out and grabs two trolleys one for Harry and one for Hermione.

Together the family unload the car on to the trolleys and walk towards platforms nine and ten. As they get to the platform Harry heard a plump red haired woman say to her children “packed with muggles of course. Come on platform nine and three quarters this way." Hearing what the woman said Harry follows the family. But stops at a respectable distance with her family beside her. Harry watched as the woman sends her eldest son by the name of Percy through first. Followed by fred who Harry could tell his magic flowed clockwise while his twin who rushed after him flowed counter clockwise. Harry confused as to how to get on walks over and asks “ good morning madam. I was wondering if .. if.. if you could please tell me and my sister how.. how.. how to get on the platform."

The woman smiled and said “ of course young man. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall separating the platform. Why don't you go now before Ron."

Harry nods before giving his mom and dad a hug before walking swiftly towards the platform with Hermione behind him. As they appeared on platform nine and three quarters Harry and Hermione squeeled in delight excited to finally get to go learn magic. Harry leads Hermione to where he can see the door of the train for them to load up their trunks.

After dropping the trunk hard on his and Hermione's feet twice Harry decides to go get help. Hermione agrees and sits on her trunk to try and ease the pain in her foot. Harry looks around and sees the twins from earlier standing with another boy. Harry walks over and says “ excuse me for the interruption but I was hoping to ask if you could help me and my sister load our trunks on the train. We have already dropped it on our toes twice."

Fred smiling answers “ sure. Come on george lets go and help our underclassmen shall we." 

Together the four students started lifting the trunks up on to the train and in to an empty compartment. Once the trunks were loaded up onto the train Harry brushed some sweat from his forehead revealing the lightning shaped scar above his eyebrows.

Fred and George upon seeing the scar gasp and say“ cor blimey. Your Harry Potter. Are you finally starting at Hogwarts here? If so this is going to be a wicked awesome year."

“yes I am Harry Potter. Also this year might be more interesting than you think Fred and George. I know your names because me and my sister were near you in the train station. You'll find out what I mean by more interesting than you think tomorrow morning after the feast tonight is over."answers Harry.

Harry and Hermione sat down in the train compartment relaxing when all of a sudden they hear Fred and George say to their mother out on the platform “hey Mum. You know that boy you helped on to the train station. Do you know who he is?" The woman answers "no I don't Fred who was he?" Fred answers by saying "it was Harry, Harry Potter." "Really Fred how do you know?" “we saw the scar. It's really there like lightning right above his eyes.” answers george. “no wonder he didn't know how to get on the train. I wondered why." Answers the woman. “ hey mum do you think he remembers what you know who looks like?" Asks Fred. “don''t you dare ask. I absolutely forbid you reminding him of that night.” says the woman. “okay Mum. We won't ask. By the way Harry said that this year is going to be more interesting than we think. What do you think he meant by that?"says George. The woman looked confused for a second before saying “ I don't know but you'll find out soon. Anyways be safe and take care of Ron. Now get on the train. It's about to leave." And with that the boys got on the train just as it started to move.

Five minutes later the youngest boy in the family poked his head in and asked “ mind if I come in everywhere else is full?"

Harry looks at Hermione and after receiving a nod says “ come on in. I'm Harry Potter now Harry Granger. I was adopted by a muggle family called the Grangers. This charming lady is my sister Hermione."

The boy looks at Harry and Hermione and says “ I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. The three kids sit chatting about their family and favorite things for the next hour. When the door opens and a blonde haired boy who looks mean walks in saying “ is it true what they are saying? They are saying Harry Potter is in this compartment. Well one of you are obviously a Weasley. Another one is a girl. So that means you are Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy and you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. Such as the Weasley's and mudbloods I can help you there."

Harry glowers at Malfoy and says “ firstly that's my adopted sister you are calling a mudblood. Second I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thirdly Ron Weasley is my friend and if you don't leave right now I am going to hex you so bad you won't be able to go to class for the first month."

As Harry let out his anger his hair turned to a fiery red color as Malfoy ran. Harry sat down before saying“ sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. By the way Ron I will have a gift for you tomorrow as an apology for seeing me like that. Also yes I am a Metamorphmagus. Please don't tell anyone. Unfortunately my Metamorphmagus ability only comes out in extreme emotions."

Ron just nodded as they continued their conversation. Hermione left around eleven to help a boy find his lost toad. Meanwhile Harry and Ron talked about their pets. When Ron pulled out his rat Scabbers Harry took one look at it and could sense that the rat was a animagus. Deciding to tell McGonagall next time he saw her he kept quiet.

Around noon Hermione returned with an elderly witch pushing a trolley full of food. As Hermione took her seat Harry went over bought enough of everything for the three of them to share. Once that was done Harry took out thirty galleons handing it to the witch saying “ as long as I am on the train all purchases for food will be paid for by me."

The woman giggles and says “ you are definitely a Potter your father was the same way. I'll see that it is done, have a good day." 

Harry takes the food over and all three of them started to eat that is until Harry got to the famous witches and wizards cards from the chocolate frogs. Harry got so entranced that before he knew it it was time to change into their uniforms. Ron went outside while Harry and Hermione changed in the compartment. Shocked Ron asks “ Harry why are you changing with your sister?" Harry just smiles and says “ I'll tell you tomorrow morning. Right now only seven people know why. However it will be revealed in the morning. So please be patient." Ron nodded and as soon as Harry and Hermione were changed he went to change. All three friends we're finally dressed just in time as the train pulled into the station at Hogwarts.

As the students start to file out of the train Harry heard a loud deep voice shouting “ first year's over here. First years this way please." Harry followed the giant man over to the boats on the edge of the forbidden lake. Just as they all reach the lake the giant person says “no more than four to a boat please. Now hurry up come on get in chop chop." Once everyone was in the boats the giant continues “everyone in. Good now off we go forward." All of a sudden all the boats start moving gently across the lake towards the castle. While the boats are floating across the water Harry looks up to see a gorgeous starry night sky staring back at him. Finally at peace with where he is Harry knew this was his home besides where his parents lived.

Once the boat's all reached the shore underneath the castle the giant leads them all up the stairs and towards the doors of the school. When the giant sees Professor McGonagall standing atop the stairs Hagrid bows and heads into the school.


	9. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning misgender dead naming I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates all rights are reserved by one JK Rowling.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat and says in a stern voice “follow me please." All of the students not wanting to upset this stern looking woman follow her to an empty room off the side of the great Hall. Once all the students are in Professor McGonagall says “in a moment you will step through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can do that you have to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family good deeds and grades will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now I suggest you all straighten yourselves up for the sorting will begin momentarily."

Harry catches Professor McGonagall's attention. Once he has Professor McGonagall's attention he signals her into the Hall which is now empty. Once there Harry says “Professor you know how I can sense magic right? " After receiving a nod Harry continues to say “well I don't know how to tell you this. However I don't think it's a good idea if I don't tell you. I don't know how I know but I can sense that Ron Weasley's pet rat is an animagus. I don't know if it's a registered animagus or not but considering it's been in his family for years I thought you should know in case it might be someone dangerous."

Professor McGonagall shocked looks at Harry and asks “ are you sure it's an animagus." After receiving a nod from Harry she continues to say “thank you for alerting me Holly. I will let Professor Dumbledore know immediately I have a sneaking suspicion on who it might be. however if I'm right it's going to mean something very dangerous for you and it's something that's going to hurt you later on."

Harry nods to Professor McGonagall and then heads back to his classmates in the room. 10 minutes later Professor McGonagall reappears and leads them all into the great Hall for dinner. But however before they could sit down and eat the students must be sorted. So Professor McGonagall pulls out a stool and a musty old hat. The hat then opens at the seams and sings  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall then explains “to be sorted into your house all you have to do is sit on the stool and put the hat on . The sorting hat will look through your personality, your memories and everything about you and decide where best to put you. Once It has decided where you should be go to the house that has your symbol. This house is going to be your new family for the next 7 years." McGonagall started listing off students names most Harry didn't know. But when it got to Hermione Granger Harry focused his senses on the hat. When he did that he could actually hear what the hat was telling Hermione. It was telling her that she has an incredibly clever mind and would do extremely well in Ravenclaw, however there is great courage in her as well for helping her sister become her true self. So after thinking for a minute the hat decided I have decided to put you in “Gryffindor." As a whole table erupted into cheers Hermione went to join the Gryffindor table while silently hoping that her sister would join her shortly. Professor McGonagall then called out Harry Potter/Granger." When Professor McGonagall called Harry's name the entire hall fell silent waiting to see where the boy who lived would be sorted.

Harry nervously walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. At first all Harry could hear with silence. But then he started hearing a voice in his head saying “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"  
Harry thought please sorting hat I don't want to be put in Slytherin I know it could help me but I don't like how they believe in pure bloods only. And I know Hufflepuff are loyal which I am but I don't think that I would fit in well there. I know I'm very very intelligent just like my sister Hermione but intelligence is not my key point. I would say my most defining quality would be my courage after all if I had my way I would be here right now as a girl. it takes more courage than anyone could possibly know to become who they truly are at all costs I'm sure you know that."

The Sorting hat then says“ well if you're sure dear. It better be “Gryffindor." with his sorting done Harry sat the hat down on the stool and ran over to sit with his sister. Harry watched as all the other students were sorted Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff along with one Susan Bones, Terry Boot and Brocklehurst Mandy we're both sorted into Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor while Millicent Bolstrode became a Slytherin.Justin Finch Fletchly was sorted into Hufflepuff while Seamus Finnegan was sorted into Gryffindor. Nevil Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Sally Anne perks are all sorted into gryffindor. Padma Patil was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor while the final one Draco Malfoy and Zabini Blaise were sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up once everyone was sorted and says“before we begin our feast I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly quidditch tryouts will be held on the second week of the month. Second I've been asked for what seems like the hundredth time by Mr Filch to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors except in very special circumstances. Lastly the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful and horrific death. Now that all the nonsense are done let the feast begin."

As food started to appear on the tables Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Snape. But when he looked to the left of Snape he felt a sharp pain through his scar never having that happen before Harry was concerned. Harry turned to Percy and ask “Percy could you tell me who that is next to Professor Snape? "

Percy looks up and answers “oh that would be Professor Quirrell. He's terrified of his own subject. He teaches the defense against the dark arts class. I'm surprised that you already know Snape."

Harry made a mental note to let Professor McGonagall know about his scar hurting because this is unusual. anyways Harry shut that in to the back of his mind while he began to eat. As the feast continued everyone started to get full and sleepy some were even talking to the ghost that had floated it up through the floor and the ceilings to chat with the New year students. Once the feast was over everyone started to sing Hogwarts Hogwarts hoggy warty Hogwarts teach us something please whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with fillingvwith some interesting stuff. but now they're bare and full of air and tiny bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing bring back what we forgot, just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brain's all rot. And let us all learn to accept the differences of those who are defenseless."


	10. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to go up the boys staircase but can't and is finally able to go into the girls dormitory staircase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we reached the part I've been looking forward to. Now to find out if Harry is really a girl and is able to become his true self or if the castle denies him let's find out shall we

As everyone finish singing Percy stood up and says “first years follow me to your common room please. I'll show you the way. By the way keep an eye on the staircase they like to move quite often. The password to get into the common room is going to be caput draconis." With all said and done Percy leads the first years up to the 7th floor where there is a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. He gives the password and leads everyone into the common room. What Percy didn't realize was that Professor McGonagall was right behind him the whole time. He looks at the students and says “boys dormitory is up the stairs on the left the girls up the stairs on the right. you'll find all your belongings have already been brought up or most of yours have. If it's not up there please let Professor McGonagall know and she will find it. now I really need to go to bed so I can get some sleep for my classes tomorrow. I suggest you all hurry and do the same have a good night ."and with that Percy heads up the staircase to his room.

Harry and Hermione waited until all the other students had gone up the stairs to their dormitories and McGonagall was down there waiting for him to try. Harry plucked up all his courage and took 10 steps up the boys staircase. However once his foot hit the 10th step the stairs would not let him go any further. it was like there was an invisible barrier there that would not let him go another step. So Harry walked back down to Professor McGonagall and says “professor the stairs would not let me go up the boys staircase. I'm guessing you want me to try the girls staircase now. Am I right?" After receiving a nod Harry started to walk up the girls staircase with Hermione. Once Harry got up about 30 steps up the stairs he turned around and walked back down to talk to Professor McGonagall “Professor McGonagall I am able to go up the girls staircase. Is there anything else we need to do to formalize me as a girl at this school?”

Professor McGonagall looks softly at Harry and says “no Holly there is nothing else that needs to be done. All I would have needed to know was what your name would be. However since I already know your name we can bypass that and start immediately. You'll find that I have already transported your trunk up to the girls dormitory . Holly you are going to be in the same room as Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Sally Anne Perks. I will go up with you tonight to explain the situation to the girls. If they have any issues I will sort it out. However I'm positive that they will not betray you because gryffindors are loyal to each other."

Together Holly, Hermione and Professor McGonagall walk up to the first stairs landing of the dormitory and walks into the room that says Granger, Perks, Patil and Brown. Holly stands out in the hallway waiting because she doesn't want to make the girls uncomfortable. As Professor McGonagall and Hermione walk into the room Professor McGonagall says “girls there is something I need to tell you. This year you have one more student in your dormitory. However I must say now that I will not tolerate any bullying of any kind towards this individual her name is Holly Rose Jamie Granger. For now she is still technically a boy. However as you know the staircase won't let boys up here at all and the boys won't let any girls up them until they go to this dormitory first. Well miss Holly did try and go up the boys staircase and the shield charm activated preventing her from going up. Then she tried to come up here and she found she could as is the tradition. Her name used to be Harry James Potter but last year Professor Severus Snape went to Hermione Granger's house to deliver her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. There he found young Miss Holly has the true girl she is she had been living as a girl in the comfort of her own house with her adoptive family. When Professor Snape found out how everything that had happened to him he swore to protect her and make her happy no matter what. As such he immediately alerted Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and myself. this has not been the first time this has happened and this is certainly won't be a last the only time the stairs ever stop any girls from going up the boys staircase is if they truly are girls at heart. As such Miss Holly will be going under a special spell in 2 years time that will transform her into a full girl. However until then I expect every student to treat her as her true gender not as her biological but her soul's gender. Do I make myself clear?"

The girls all nodded when Hermione went out into the Hall and brought in Holly. Holly was so relaxed and happy that she was able to be her true self that her Metamorphmagus genes kicked in and her hair grew to the middle of her back and changed to a reddish color. Her eyes stayed the same and her face evened out into a more feminine look. All the girls upon seeing Holly started cooing over her and asking her how she changed her hair. Holly just explained to them that it was in her genes she's in Metamorphmagus. But all the girls knowing they needed sleep for their classes tomorrow went to bed.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall put a note on Holly's bedside table saying that she had a meeting tomorrow after breakfast with Madam pomfrey. It explained that it's nothing bad it's just Madam Pomfrey needs to give her some potions that she got from Professor Snape to halt her male genes and enhance her female genes. This means that if you take these potions you will not produce any testosterone and will start producing estrogen. This is to ensure that you will undertake a normal female puberty. These potions have to be taken for a minimum of 2 years before the soul match spell will work.

Professor McGonagall then went to her room and sent a note to all teachers telling them about Miss Holly Granger. It also explained what all happened and that they had better treat her appropriately or they will find themselves out of the castle before they can say quidditch. After that was done professor McGonagall herself got ready for bed and went to sleep knowing this was going to be a long year.

The next morning Holly woke up chipper for the first time in years. She was happy because she was able to be herself not just at home but everywhere now she doesn't have to hide out. So she got up out of bed and walked down to the girl showers. As she was showering the other girls walked in. Immediately upon seeing Holly already showering they start talking about what clothes are better suited to each other and which makeup etc etc even Holly started joining in. As Holly finished getting dried off she went up to her dorm room and pulled out her clothes it was a black dress with a knee length skirt with white flowers. She also put on a pink pair of panties with the hearts on them and even though she didn't have any breasts yet she had a beginner's bra that she put on. When she had her undergarments on she then pulled on her dress then put on her witch's robes and hat. When she was finally ready for breakfast she also rounded up all her boys robes and folded them neatly into a bag so she could give them to Ron as a gift. once she was ready for breakfast all the girls had just come in and finished getting ready eager to start the day. Together Holly and Hermione walk down the girl staircase together.

As they reach the bottom of the stairs they see Ron sitting in a chair looking worried. Upon seeing Hermione Ron goes over and asks“Hermione have you seen Harry? He didn't come up to the dormitory last night. I'm worried you don't think he got expelled already do you."

Holly just giggles until she is able to get herself under control and says “no Ron I didn't get expelled. I just couldn't go up the boys staircase because I was a girl. I had to go up the girls staircase first to solidify that I am in fact a girl. now I can go up the boys staircase whenever I want because girls are more trustworthy than boys according to the Hogwarts founders. You see Ron I was born Harry James Potter the boy who lived. Everybody in the Wizarding world and even the Muggle world has heard about that. However when I was seven I discovered that's not who I was. I was killing my soul and slowly turning into a monster known as an obscurus because I couldn't be a girl. That was when my sister Hermione Granger woke me up when I was eight and confronted me about my feelings. I admitted everything to her and then we went and woke up our parents. we told our parents that we needed to talk about something important that it couldn't wait. We told them we would be waiting in the living room and that we'd have tea waiting for them. I was terrified. I thought that if I told them how I truly felt I would have been discarded thrown out or worse killed. I didn't want that they were my family I loved them. But they didn't react how I thought they would. Instead of showering me with hate like I was shown my entire life until I was five by my uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. What they actually did was gave me all the love and affection that I had been missing. Then on Hermione's 11th birthday Professor Severus Snape showed up at our house. You see Professor Severus Snape was very close with my mother when they were younger they even went to Hogwarts together. When my parents died that night with he who must not be named Professor Snape took a vow to always protect me and to make me happy no matter what. When Dumbledore told him that I was to go and live with the dursleys he thought that it was the best thing to do to keep me away from the wizarding world and all the fame. He didn't realize that the dursleys hated me so much they had almost killed me. When he heard about what happened to me he renewed his vow but instead of renewing it to my dead mother he made it to me. He swore that he would protect me and all those I care about till the day he dies. By the way this is for you it's my old boys Hogwarts uniform they're brand new I just won't ever be needing them again. since I'm a girl I have to wear the girl ones which I'm all happy about. Anyways it's time for breakfast why don't we go down and see what's there shall we."

Holly and Hermione waited until Ron got back from depositing the new robes into his trunk upstairs before they all headed down to breakfast. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table everybody looked around to see where Harry Potter was but nobody could find him. That is until Dumbledore called Holly Rose Jamie Granger to come up to the staff table. Holly knowing this was going to come eventually walked up to the staff table and looked out at the great Hall.

Dumbledore puts his hands on Holly's shoulders and says“ attention students as it turns out I have one announcement to make today before your classes start. This is Holly Rose Jamie Granger. She used to be known as Harry Potter. However a test on the staircases has proven without a doubt that Harry Potter is a girl in her soul. She is living in the girls dormitory and will be treated as a girl by the whole school. And those who don't treat her as a girl will find themselves expelled immediately. For as all those whose parents have gone here and who have heard about Hogwarts knows the staircases never lie if one is a girl they cannot go up the boys staircase the first night they get here however boys cannot go up the girls staircase period. This is to ensure that only those who are truly different than their souls can go up their proper dormitories. This spell has been in effect since the founders first started the school and as such not even I the headmaster of this school can override it. In 2 years time Miss Holly Rose Jamie Granger will under go a very difficult spell that will transform her into a full biological girl. The spell is called the soul match spell. It was created since before the founders created the school by the four founders. They created it so that those whose soul does not match their biological gender are able to be themselves without endangering themselves or others. That is why from this day forward Harry Potter does not exist at the school there is only Holly Rose Jamie Granger AKA Holly Granger. Now you may get back to your breakfast because you're going to have a lot of studying to do this week."

Holly blushing at what Dumbledore had just said whispers to Dumbledore “ that her scar hurt her when she looked at Professor quirrell. She can also tell that he has something in the back of his head. I thought you should know in case it's something dangerous. I'll just go get something to eat goodbye Professor Dumbledore."with everything said Holly rushes off to eat with all her friends.


	11. First classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly, Ron and Hermione attend their first classes at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. After classes the three students get a surprise from dumbledore, mcgonagall, Snape

Holly, Ron and Hermione hurry up and eat their breakfast so they could attend their first classes. However before they can go to their classes they need to get their schedules from Professor Minerva McGonagall. as they finish eating they wait for McGonagall to come around and hand out the schedules. After 10 minutes of waiting McGonigal finally reaches Holly, Ron and Hermione to give them their schedules. As Holly and Hermione look at their schedules they are ecstatic to see that their first class of the day is transfiguration followed by charms with Professor Flitwick. Once Holly and Hermione have their schedules they hurry to the 4th floor hospital wing.

Upon entering Madame Pomfrey says “ahh, Miss Holly Granger I have been waiting for you. I know you can change your appearance to become more feminine at will in extreme emotions. However I also know the lengths to what you cannot go. As such I have had Professor Snape create this potion which is called the testosterone eliminator. I also had him create this estrogen enhancer so you could take them every morning until you are able to get the soul match spell cast on you. What the potions will do in a nutshell is make it to where you can have a normal female puberty. That means you won't grow like the other boys instead you will grow like the girls. Do you understand what I am saying Miss Granger?" 

"Yes I do Madam Pomfrey. I understand perfectly I have actually been looking forward to this for a long while. I know the risks and I accept them. I will do whatever I can to become my true self especially if I have my loving and supportive sister by my side. "Says Holly looking somewhat embarrassed.

Madame Pomfrey nods and hands the potions to Holly who takes them and drinks them immediately. Before Holly and Hermione leave the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey says"i will make sure that the potions are on your bedside table every morning when you wake up Miss Granger. Be sure to take them and let me know if you see any side effects. Now off you go tranfiguration is going to start in about 10-15 minutes. I also know you don't want to be late for that since it's the first week."

Holly and Hermione hurry to transfiguration on the first floor and arrive with about 5 minutes to spare before all the other students arrive. Holly and Hermione decide to take a seat in the front row so they can watch and learn better than they would in the back. This is also the class that Harry and Hermione are going to be most interested in besides charms. But if the two were being honest they were looking forward to all the classes. As the students slowly filed into the classroom a lot of the girls came over and sat with Holly and Hermione. The girls gave Holly nothing but support. but once the bell rings signaling the beginning of the class the girls filed away too different desks so they could learn. Professor McGonagall started the class by turning into a cat which Holly mmediately recognized as an animagus transformation. When she finished transforming Ron came into the room rushing late for class.

Ron thinking he was safe says "thank God I made it here. Imagine if I would have been late or Professor McGonagall was here.

Professor McGonagall undoes her animagus transformation looks certainly at Ron and says "perhaps I should transform you into a watch Mr Weasley. That way you might be on time. "

Ron looking embarrassed says "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall I just got lost."

"Then perhaps a map Mr Weasley. I trust you don't need one to find your seat. "Says Professor McGonagall looking sternly as she continues the lesson. The first lesson in transfiguration was all about taking notes on how to transfigure items they would start with something small just a toothpick into a needle and stuff like that. but when they get to the third and fourth years they'll be transfiguring bigger stuff like porcupines into pincushions stuff like that. Though most of the class groaned at having to take notes Holly and Hermione just cheered looking excited because they could not wait until they were actually able to transfigure items.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class everyone moved on to the charms classroom with Professor Flitwick. Once the bell rang and everyone was finally seated in charms class Professor Flitwick started lecturing them on the properties of proper charm motions. Well again everyone found this boring except for the two sisters. They were ecstatic to start making things fly and soar across the room so they studied hard so that they could hurry and get to the good stuff. This is how the classes went for the first day at Hogwarts for the two sisters. Most of the class would groan when the teachers would start lecturing about proper motions and everything else but the two sisters focused and paid attention because they wanted to learn all they could. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the classes for the day Holly, Hermione and Ron all went down to dinner together. However as as they entered the great Hall Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Professor Snape told the three friends to follow them.

Holly, Ron and Hermione follow the teachers to an empty classroom. Once in the classroom Professor Dumbledore says "now Mr Weasley, would you please be so kind as to pull out your rat Scabbers. I have a spell I would like to try on him I promise you it will not hurt him. However if something does happen to him I the headmaster of the school will personally get you an owl as a replacement." Ron pulls out scabbers and sets it on the table. Together the three teachers perform the animagus reversal spell. At first nothing seemed to happen. But Holly could tell that the magic was being undone. The rat was slowly transforming back into a human.

As the rat disappeared in its place stood a short man no taller than 13-year-old with colorless hair. Snape taking one look at this man tells Holly to leave the room for dinner and that him and the other professors would handle this. Holly trusting Snape grabs Hermione's hand and leads her and Ron to the great Hall for dinner. Little does Holly know that by reporting Ron's rat that she was releasing her godfather from The Wizarding prison Azkaban.


	12. Finding the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three professors question Peter pettigrew to find out why he was in hiding for 10 years

Dumbledore looks over his half moon spectacles says "it's been a long time Peter Pettigrew. Though I have to wonder why you have been in hiding for 10 years. Seems an awfully long time to spend as a rat if you weren't guilty of something. I would think that it would be because of Voldemort's supporters. However I have a sneaking suspicion that's not the truth. So that leads me to wonder why have you been living as a rat."

Snape steps in and says “ I know why you were in hiding I didn't tell Dumbledore because I didn't want to worry him and there was nothing we could do at the time because we thought you were dead. However Lily sent me a letter via floo Network the night you disappeared. In the letter it stated that you Peter Pettigrew were the one who sold them out to Voldemort. I know this is true because Sirius Black would have only hunted you down and tried to kill you if you tried to kill his friends. In other words you tried to hurt his family know that is a big mistake. I can tell that what I've said is the truth because I can see it in your eyes you sniveling little piece of garbage. You are a coward. If I did not not have my vow to protect Holly in place right now I would kill you right now where you stand. However that would not help Holly recover from what has been done to her by Voldemort and you by extension. I am going to give you Veritaserum and you are going to tell us the truth with the three of us together and your words in our memories there will be no choice but to release Sirius from Azkaban. I also know why you were staying with the Weasley's. Seeing as they are pure blood family with a family member in the Ministry Of Magic you were perfectly posed to take out Holly when your master returns to full power. What do you say Albus and Minerva? Does that sound like a good idea?"

After both professors nodded their agreement Professor Snape pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and forced it down Peter pettigrew's throat. Once the potion is taking effect Snape asks once again "Peter Pettigrew did you betray Lily and James Potter to the dark Lord Voldemort?"

Peter grunting growls out "yes, yes I did. I did it for the glory of my family."

Professor Snape asked Peter Pettigrew "did you know Lord Voldemort was going to kill Lily and James Potter? Did you also frame Sirius Black for their deaths?"

Peter looks at Severus and says "yes you coward. I did it. I'm his most loyal servant. I have been waiting for 10 years for a chance to return him to power. Even if I'm sent to Azkaban I will escape and return to my master. "  
Dumbledore immediately cast two spells on Peter Pettigrew the first one is the stunning curse stupify. Once Peter Pettigrew is knocked out Dumbledore then cast the spell obliviate to erase this conversation from Peter Pettigrew's memory permanently. Dumbledore then turns to Snape and says "Severus I have erased his memory so he won't remember this conversation. I did that so that you can still be a double agent to help bring down Voldemort later. now I know this has been a long day but you need to go and get some sleep. Holly is going to need you more than ever this year because a part of Voldemort is inside Professor Quirrell's head. That means he knows some of the traps to get to the Sorcerer's Stone. I also have a feeling that he's going to try and kill Holly sometime this year so please keep Holly safe."

After Snape and McGonagall nodded to each other they both left for the great Hall so that the students won't worry. Meanwhile Dumbledore sent a message to the Ministry of Magic explaining that Sirius Black is innocent and that Peter Pettigrew is the real culprit behind the muggles death. After 10 minutes of waiting the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt step out of the floo Network to see you what is going on. When Amelia bones sees Peter Pettigrew on the floor unconscious she immediately orders Kingsley Shacklebolt to arrest him while the minister of magic got the full story from Albus Dumbledore. Once they had all the information they needed they departed back through the floo Network to the Ministry Of Magic. However before they left Fudge says to Dumbledore "Sirius Black will be released in a year and a halfs time but that he couldn't come within 500 miles of Harry for another 6 months because we have to make sure his mental state is okay."

Dumbledore clears his throat and says "actually Fudge on the topic of Harry Potter you should know that yesterday the houses were sorted like always. However this year something unusual happened. There was one student who could not go into the boys dormitory even though his body was that of a boy he couldn't. However when he tried to go up the girls dormitory like the tradition has stated he was able to. You see this person their soul is a girls that's why he wasn't able to go up the boys dormitory right away. This student's name was Harry Potter. However after some extensive research and some information found by Professor Severus Snape we have discovered that Harry Potter is actually a girl named Holly Rose Jamie Granger. And we use the term girl because in two years time we are going to cast the soul match spell on her to match her body to her soul. As such we need you to change her family registry so that it notices her as a girl by that name. The Granger part is because she was adopted by a caring muggle family by the name of the Grangers however she is still a Potter so you need to change the registry ASAP. "

Fudge up on realizing how serious this is nods and says "i'll change it as soon as I get back Dumbledore. I'll also notify all books to be changed to say the girl who lived not the boy who lived. However there's nothing I can do about previous printed books but all future ones will say the girl who lived. With all that business done I shall take my leave. Have a good night Albus Dumbledore."

With everything said and done and everyone gone Dumbledore then returns to the great Hall knowing that this is going to be a long and difficult year. He also wonders how he is going to stop Professor Quirrell from getting the stone. That is when he gets an idea how about if he places it in the Mirror of Erised and made to where only one who wanted to find the stone but not use it would be able to get the stone. With the new idea tucked away in his mind Albus Dumbledore goes to the great Hall for dinner.


	13. Day two classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly, Ron and Hermione go to the second day of classes.

After dinner that night Holly, Ron and Hermione hurry to the common room so they can do their homework or at least two of them to do their homework. Ron just sat and played with cards. Once Holly and Hermione had got their homework done they started talking about the classes they had the next day. Ron wasn't looking forward to it because it meant that they all had double potions with the slytherins. Holly didn't mind so much because Snape has always been nice to her since he found out what happened to her. Hermione was anxious to learn how to create a potion to straighten hair though she would not admit it. Instead Hermione claimed that she was looking forward to potions because it meant she could defend herself against poisons.

Ron realizing that these two girls were know it all bookworms says "i'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow. And hopefully it won't be as bad as I always heard it was. From what George and Fred have told me Snape loves to take points away from Gryffindor so hopefully I don't mess up and cost us a bunch of points."

Holly and Hermione stayed up another half hour to study for double potions and flying lessons the next day. Hopefully it won't be as bad as Ron said. Once they thought they were sufficiently studied the two girls went up to the dormitory room to see that the other girls were chatting but stopped as Holly entered the room. Holly was nervous that they were talking about her. 

But her fears were for nothing when the other girls started talking about boys they might like to date one day. Holly was very nervous about this conversation only for the fact that she knew in her heart that she had a slight crush on one person. As Parvati turned to Holly to ask who she liked she notices that Holly was blushing. Knowing that there is a scoop there Parvati asks "so Holly do you have anyone you'd like to go on a date with?"

Holly knowing that the only way out is to lie says "there is one person I am slightly interested in but I'm going to hold off judgment until later. I want to see what everyone thinks about me being who I am before I even start to go to dating."

The girls continue to talk like that for about another hour before Holly and Hermione decided to call it a night. Holly pulled out a pair of pink pajamas and got dressed for bed. That night she dreamed about who her dream person might be.

The next morning Holly and Hermione hurry up and got ready for school. Holly wanting to look extra nice today decides to put on a necklace that their parents had given her for her first birthday after coming out as a girl. Holly also tried to brush out her hair but realizes quickly that that is nearly impossible without her hair getting all knotted up. Deciding to give up on her hair Holly puts a barrette with the butterfly on it in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Once she got dressed this time in a black skirt with a rose on it and a matching top Holly walks down stairs to the common room with Hermione. Ron must have already gone down to breakfast thought Holly not seeing Ron anywhere.

the two sisters hurry to the great Hall to eat before class. As the two sisters talk to each other they realize that Ron is not talking to them right now. Worried that something might have happened Holly goes up to Fred and asks "hey Fred do you know if Ron's okay he hasn't been talking to me or Hermione for a little bit. He seemed upset a little bit last night do you think you could try and figure out why."

Fred smiles and says "of course Holly I'll see what I can find out. However Ron doesn't like to talk to us very often so it might have to wait for a couple weeks sorry about that. "

"That's all right Fred I just thought I'd ask. If you could still try and find out I'd be grateful we might figure it out before then but four heads are better than two." says Holly. As Holly finishes talking to Fred she looks up in time to see all the owls swoop in with packages from home. As Holly was walking back to Hermione she sees that Neville was delivered what looks like a small glass ball filled with red smoke . From what Holly has read it is called a remembrall and if one squeezes it when it's red they will remember what they have forgotten.

Holly after talking to Fred goes over to Hermione and they head down to potions together. As they approach the dungeon they see Draco Malfoy and his cronies standing in front of the door laughing. Not wanting to interrupt them but knowing that if they don't they'll be late for class Holly says "excuse me Malfoy do you mind moving so me and my sister can go to our class."

Malfoy laughed even harder when Holly said that and answers" sorry no freaks in the potions class today Potter. Also no mudbloods are allowed in potions."

Holly wanting to punch Malfoy says" Malfoy what have I ever done to you. I honestly think you and I could be friends if you just get your head out of your ass and lost your pure blood racism. Now step aside or I'll go to Dumbledore and get you expelled for picking on me imagine how your father will react when he finds out that you broke one of the oldest Wizarding traditions at Hogwarts." After Holly finished speaking Malfoy steps aside and let's Holly and Hermione into the classroom. However as they tried to enter it Malfoy shoots a spell at Holly.

Holly feeling that magic was cast at her immediately turns around and casts a spell from the book of protections that they bought and Diagon Alley on her birthday. The spell is called the shield spell. All Holly had to do was flick her wrist and say protego. As soon as Holly said the spell a shield appeared in front of her and bounced the spell back at Malfoy who also put up a shield spell and bounced the spell towards Hermione whose hair turned pink. Enraged Holly wants to charge that Malfoy only for Snape to walk into the classroom. 

As soon as Snape sees the color of Hermione's hair he pulls out his wand and ends the enchantment. He then turns to Malfoy and says” Malfoy detention with me tonight and 50 points from Slytherin. I expect my house to behave like the purebloods they are supposed to be. That means no picking on those who are less than them because they are not worth their time. Talk to me after class Mr Draco Malfoy. Everyone else take your seats now. "

As all the students filed into their seats Professor Snape says "there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to grasp what is potion making. For the select few who possess the predisposition. I can't teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Who can tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Snape waited for all those who knew the answer to raise their hand. Once Holly and Hermione raise their hand Snape says" Holly Granger what is the answer."

Holly looks at Professor Snape and says "if you combined powder root of Asphodel with an infusion of wormwood you would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is also known as the Drought of the living dead. "

Snape looking surprised says "right you are Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor. Next question where would someone look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? "

Again both Holly and Hermione raise their hands waiting for Snape to call on one of them. Snape looks at Holly once again and says "so you think you know the answer to this one as well do you miss Granger. Well if so what's the answer?"

Holly looked up at Professor Snape once more and says "well for one I wouldn't want to look for it but if I wanted to find one I would find it in the stomach of a goat because it is a stone."

Professor Snape looking even more shocked says "and Miss Granger I suppose you can also tell me what the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane is?"

Holly nods and says" yes I can professor they're actually the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite."

Professor Snape looks at Holly and says "you are just like your mother Holly she was good at potions as well. In fact she was the only one who was better than me and it seems to me that you have inherited her talent. You have outdone yourself Miss Holly Granger and have earned Gryffindor 20 points. For the rest of the class I want all of you to study the potion that is on the blackboard. If you have any questions just come up and ask."

For the rest of the class all the students study the ingredients and all their possible combinations that they would need to create the next potion that's on the blackboard. And as Holly and Hermione got so into it they lost track of time and jumped when they heard the bell go off signaling the end of class.

Holly and Hermione rushed to the next class of the day which was flying class. Hermione is nervous about it because she has never flown before. She's read about it of course but still she's nervous. Holly on the other hand is excited to finally learn how to ride a broom. However she senses something strange as she approaches the flying field. The brooms seem to have a connection between them and their own Magic. It seems like each Magic links to another person and it enables them to connect with the broom.

Once all the students have arrived at the flying Field a teacher appears by the name of Madame Hooch. She looks at certain students and says" the good afternoon class."

The class responds by saying "good afternoon Madam hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for. Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

Holly stepped up to the left side of her broom and said up just like the teacher said. Immediately she felt a slight drain on her power as the broom jumped instantly into her hand. Once Holly had her broom she looked over at Hermione and senses that Hermione's connection to the broom was weak. So she looks over at Hermione and says "sis you have to do it with feeling and try and push your magic out from you to the broom. You're already doing that it's just not strong enough you need to do it with a bit more emotion."

Holly watched as Hermione did what her sister said and immediately the broom jumped up into her hand. Holly looked over at Ron to see how he was doing and was just about to give some advice when Ron put too much effort in and the broom whacked him in the nose. Holly asked if he was all right which he grunted in the affirmative as he grabbed his broom.

Once everyone had their brooms Madam Hooch says now I want you to mount them. Grip them tight I don't want anybody sliding off the ends. When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard hover for a few moments then lean forwards slightly and touch back down."

Holly mounted her broom as the rest of class did the same. The broom seems just as excited as Holly was to finally be in the air. As Holly was waiting for the whistle to sound she sensed a burst of magic coming from Neville Longbottom. Alas before Madame Hooch could blow the whistle Neville had already jumped into the air and the broom flew around out of control. Finally after 5 minutes of flying around Neville gets caught on the sword of one of the statues as the broom zooms off into the Forbidden Forest. Before Holly or even Madam Hooch could do anything to help Neville his uniform tour and he fell to the ground breaking his wrist.

Madam Hooch looked at the class and says "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch."

Holly worried about Neville doesn't see Malfoy pick something up off the ground. As she turns around she sees Malfoy with Neville's remembrall. She walks over to Malfoy and says "give it to me Malfoy. It doesn't belong to you it belongs to Neville. "

Malfoy snickers and says " I think I'll hide it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Like maybe at the bottom of the lake. "as Malfoy finishes talking he jumps onto the broom and takes it to the air.

Holly not wanting Neville to lose his remembrall hops onto the room and takes it off into the air. Her sister is worried about her but knows that her sister should be fine. Holly decides to feint to the left and then dive at Malfoy who just barely dodges her with a spin.

Malfoy realizing that Holly is better than he is looks at her and says"if you want the rememberall so bad go fetch." As he finished talking he chucks the enchanted orb as hard as he could into the air and dives to the ground.

Holly not wanting it to break does a quick calculation in her mind and realizes that it's going to be coming down right in front of the windows by the castle. So she flies as hard as she can to get there before the ball does and just catches it before it hits the ground. However Holly was going so fast that if she didn't pull up she would have ran right into the wall. Which thankfully she did and after swinging around lands in front of the rest of her class holding the remembrall in her hand. As she's about to return to her friends she sees Professor McGonagall rushing over to the class looking furious.


	14. Punishment or reward and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly finds herself in trouble for trying to help her friends.

Professor McGonagall looks at Holly and says"Holly Granger follow me right this instant."

Holly's friends all tried to stand up for her saying that Malfoy stole Neville's rememberall. And all Holly was trying to do was get it back for Neville. Even Hermione looked worried about her sister getting expelled from Hogwarts on only her second day. I should try to plead for Mercy from Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked at the class and says "all of you are to say right here, no one is touch those brooms. Meanwhile I will deal with Miss Holly Granger. Don't worry I won't be too hard on her. However she is in a bit of trouble."

As Professor McGonagall led Holly to a class that she hasn't been to yet she says "you could have ran into the freaking wall and broke your neck. How you even pulled out of that is a mystery. Noone has ever had that good of a reflex. Wait here Miss Granger. "

Holly watched as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and tells the professor that she needs to borrow Bell for a moment. The teacher agrees and lets the student go. Once both girls are out in the hallway Professor McGonagall says "both of you are to follow me to an empty classroom there I will tell you what is going to happen. "

As the girls followed behind Professor McGonagall wondering what was going on Professor McGonagall led them into an empty classroom just down the hall. I sent the girls in and transfigured the desk into a couple chairs for them to sit on. Once both girls were sat down Professor McGonagall turns to Holly and says"Miss Granger was that your first time on a broom?"

Holy looks up Professor McGonagall and says "yes Professor that is the first time I have ever been on a broom. I don't know what happened I just couldn't let Malfoy destroy Neville's rememberall."

Professor McGonagall turn to Katie bell and says "Katie Bell this is going to be your new seeker for the quidditch team. Miss Holly Granger caught that rememberall in her hand after running straight at the wall after doing some calculations on where it was going to fall. She also kept an eye on it and was flying while doing the calculations. After she caught it she would've ran straight into a wall. No one has ever avoided running into the wall from an inch away. Yet she did and she swung around and landed softly in front of her classmates. It was the best flying I've ever seen including at a quidditch world cup. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if she can't have her own broom. If it comes down to it she'll have her own room but it'll technically belong to school for this year. But when she's no longer at first year the broom will be hers to keep."

Over the next couple weeks Holly was nervous about joining the team. She wasn't sure if she was going to be good enough for it. I mean yes she caught the rememberall and avoided running into the wall. But that was because she wanted to help her friend. In actuality all Holly wants to do is study. but it was either join the team or be punished so she kind of had no choice. so one night she went in out and learned the general rules from Katie Bell. When she came back in she was feeling so nervous that she didn't know what to do. She was about to go into a panic attack when Hermione saw her and says"holly calm down and breathe. You're going to be great. You can't fail because it's in your blood. Your.. your.. your mother and father we're both on the quidditch team when they were here. They even won the quidditch cup. Your family are great flyers there's no doubt about that so relax and breathe."

Holly after calming down says "thank you sis. I was about to go mute again. I don't know what I was going to do. You are the only one who knows how to communicate with me when I'm in that state. That's why I can't go to school without you. You are the only one who can keep me calm as I am the only one who can keep you calm when you get to that point."

Over the next couple weeks Holly, Ron and Hermione started coming up with plans for the games. One night they were talking about it in the great Hall when the bell rang someone they only had 45 minutes to get back to the dormitories or get detention. 

All three of them started going up the staircases when they changed direction. Holly having lost track of where they were stepped onto the new landing only to realize that they were on the forbidden corridor. As they turned around to go find another route they saw a dog that belonged to Mr filch the caretaker. 

To avoid getting caught they ran to the door at the end of the corridor. Ron tries to open it but turns around and says "the doors locked we can't get in. "

Holly and Hermione both pulled out their wands pointed at the lock and say "alohomora." The girls and Ron both hear a click signaling that it's no longer locked and bolt in. Ron and Hermione keep an eye on the door. Meanwhile Holly looks behind them and sees a gigantic three-headed cat. The cat starts to wake up and hiss as Holly looks down at its feet and sees the trap door she points it out to Hermione before all three of them ran out the door and back to the common room as fast as they could. 

When they were finally in their common room Holly and Hermione both told Ron that they are going to bed before he gets them killed or worse expelled. The girls say goodnight to Ron and rush up to their bedrooms to go to bed.

The next morning Holly and Hermione get dressed for the day and go down to the common room. what the day expect was Ron standing there waiting for him wanted to talk about why a cat with three heads are locked away in a corridor. Holly and Hermione both look at Ron and say "you didn't see what he was standing on did you. It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's clearly guarding something. And we think it's something to bring you know who back to power. don't worry I've already warned Professor Dumbledore not that we were on the corridor but about there being you know who you here in the castle. He's already working on a way to keep you know who out of the castle."

Together the three students head off to breakfast. As Holly and the others were eating breakfast she gets a delivery at the table. It was a long thin package that looked oddly like a broom and Diagon Alley. Holly was about to open the room when a note falls on top saying "the package contains your new nimbus 2000. Don't open it at the table. I don't want everyone knowing you've got one or though I'll be wanting one."

After the other two students read the note all three of them hurried the room out of the hall. The three students hurried to drop the broom off in Holly's room. After they dropped it off I only had about half an hour to get to class 

Before everyone knew it it was the day of Halloween Holly, Ron and Hermione's last class of the day is charms class with the Professor flitwick. All three students make it to class just in the nick of time. Holly sits next to Dean Thomas and Hermione is next to Ron. Today the class was going to put all the knowledge they've learned over the past month and to learn how to actually cast the wingardium leviosa charm.

Professor Flitwick says "don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing now. Just swish and flick. You've got to enunciate wingardium leviosa."

Holly watched as Dean Thomas was putting too much flick into his casting says "Dean you need to ease up on the flick at the end. You're putting too much strength into it period you want to do it softer go ahead try."

Dean Thomas takes Holly's advice and eases up on the flick at the end while saying wingardium leviosa. As he finished the feather that he was supposed to levitate rose just above his head. Holly hand cast the spell on her first try and got it correct. She then looks over our sister to see she is trying to help Ron. Holly could tell by the way that he was swishing and flicking his wand that he was saying the spell wrong. Ron was playing too much are on the guardian and not enough oh on the leviosa.

Holly saw her sister point out that he was saying it wrong. She also saw Ron snapper and see if you're so clever why don't you do it yourself. Sure enough your sister Kathleen and the feather rose easily into the air. Holly saw Ron sulk for the rest of class. And when class ended Holly and Hermione heard Ron say to Dean Thomas "it's when guardian leviosa not leviosha. Honestly she's a nightmare and her sisters no better."

Dean Thomas where is that Ron and says "they were just trying to help you you ignorant bastard. And what Holly said about my casting was correct. I was putting too much flick into the end of my switch and flick. However because she helped me I was able to do it. If you ever got your head out of your ass you would realize that they're the two smartest girls in our year."

Dean Thomas then rushes off to dinner. Meanwhile Holly and Hermione hurt by Ron's words rush off to the second floor girls bathroom. Hermione was so upset that she couldn't even speak. Holly could but only because she heard what Dean Thomas said. So Holly turns to Hermione and asks "do you need a hug sis. "After hearing a knock Holly goes into the stall that her mind is in and gives her a hug. Holly then looks Hermione in the eyes and says "i don't know why he said that stuff. But as long as we have each other that's all that matters isn't it sis. After all we've always been there for each other. I'll always be there to help you sis after all if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now."

Hermione looks at Holly and says "you are the best sister a girl could ever ask for. You're also the only one who's ever been able to keep up with me grades wise. We push each other to be better together. You're my courage and I am yours. If..if you ever need anything please let me know. I'll always do what I can. How about we go get some dinner sis."

Holly nods in agreement with their sister as they wash their hands and start to head out to dinner.


	15. Monsters in the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple monsters break into the girls bathroom. FYI Ron is not afraid of spiders but dragons. Holly also gets a surprise in the girls bathroom.

As Holly and Hermione get ready to step out the bathroom they get rammed into by a giant spider. Holly and Hermione immediately recognized as an acromantula that is weak to magic. Holly drags Hermione into the bathroom for her protection. As the spider rushes into the room Holly sees behind it a giant snake.

Holly feeling your connection to snake tries to speak to it. At least it looks at it not in the eyes and says "please help us." I've only said this she could have sworn she said in English however what came out was a strange hissing sound. Hermione hearing what happened immediately looks at Holly and says “Holly..Holly send the snake away hurry. If the snake stays here and anybody finds out you'll be in big trouble."

Holly looks at Hermione and says “of course sis. No problem give me just a sec."only then looks at the snake not in the eyes and realizes that it is a basilisk. Holly then speaks to the snake and says in the strange hissing voice "what is your name?" “I am Salazar Slytherin snake. My name has been long lost by the human language. But if I had to translate it it would be Ashunaga. Youu are my mistress. I I used to serve you know who. But when he started killing innocent people our contract was null and voided. But you you are the descendant of all four houses. I was originally meant to be a protection against evil for the castle. And I need to warn you mistress that he who must not be named is in this Castle right now trying to pass the cat on the third floor. You know who let this spider into the castle as a distraction. Because this teacher whoever it was has the ability to communicate with them and control them. I came here to protect you."

Only looks at Hermione and says "the snake is here to help us. It told me that it used to serve you know who . However when it killed an innocent person the contract between it and you know who was voided. And since I am the keeper of Hogwarts and the descendant of all four houses I am its mistress. it also told me that it was meant as a protection for the school if all else failed. I'm going to send it away now but only after help stop the spider from moving."

Holly then turns back to snake and says and that same strange hissing sound of voice “ashunaga if you can cut off its leg you can return to your home in the castle. I might have need of you later but I can't tell you right now. If you were to stay here I would be expelled."

The snake nods and says says "as you wish mistress. I shall use my tail to slice its legs. Then I'll use the pipes to return to my home. If you ever need me just say my name and I shall come. "

The moment the snake finish speaking holy and Hermione saw the snake slice the spiders legs off causing it to tumble into a corner. The snake then slither away through the pipes into its home deep underground. Waiting to be called upon for the protection of the school. Once the snake was gone Ron runs into the bathroom worried about Holly and Hermione.

As Ron looks around he sees that the spider that broke into the castle has its legs severed and is in the corner. He goes over to Holly and Hermione kneels down and says in a very apologetic tone of voice "Holly, Hermione I am so sorry for what I said earlier today. I was just frustrated that you guys are always getting the better grades. Though that's no reason to take it out on you. I know you guys were only trying to help me and I made an idiot of myself. If you ever need my help just let me know. I also understand if you don't want to be my friend." As Ron stands up and gets ready to leave he turns around to see professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Professor Snape in the doorway. The Hermione looks at Professor McGonagall and say "Professor McGonagall if Ron hadn't shown up when he did Holly and I would probably be dead. He came in here and the spider was about to bite us but he distracted it and then all three of us used a severing charm to cut off its feet and cause it to die over in the corner."

Professor McGonagall looks at Ron and says "i am proud of you Ron for standing up for your friends 30 points will be rewarded to each of you for your courage under pressure. You better hurry to your common rooms but that's where you're going to be finishing the feast."

Holly looks at Professor Snape and says "may I talk to you in private please."after receiving a nod and after all the others had left Holly looks up at Professor Snape and says "professor I thought you should know. Ron did help us but he wasn't the one who stopped the spider. What stopped the spider was a giant basilisk. It said it was Salazar Slytherin snake and its name was ashunaga. It also said that it used to serve you know who. But when you know who ordered him to kill an innocent person the contract between the two were null and void. It said that because I am the descendant of all four houses in the keeper of Hogwarts that I am it's mistress. It also told me that you know who and a professor that the spider in as a distraction so it could get past the three-headed cat on the third floor. Me, Hermione and Ron ran across it one night when we were trying to get back to the common room in time. We lost track of time and the stairs changed on us and we ended up and down that corridor. We didn't want to get in trouble so we didn't say anything. However the snake also told me that it was supposed to protect the castle against evil. That's what Salazar Slytherin put it there for. I don't understand what's going on. And honestly I don't want to know quite yet if you could tell me later like 3 or 4 years down the line what's going on I would appreciate it. However right now I am too exhausted to do anything. I just thought you should be aware."

Snape looks at Holly shocked and says "holly you are what's known as a parselmouth. It means you can talk to snakes. That is why you could understand it. However I will let Dumbledore know about what has happened so we can be prepared period you had better hurry up and get back to your dorm room. Have a good night Holly Granger."

Holly hurried up to her common room to eat some dinner before going to bed. She was exhausted from everything that has happened. She doesn't know what's coming tomorrow but it cannot be good. All she can do is study hard and try to be prepared for whatever May come.


	16. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly's first quidditch match of the year

A week has now passed since Holly, Ron and Hermione became friends from the encounter of the giant spider. Holly wakes up on the morning of her first quidditch match of the season. As she realizes that this is a very dangerous game she starts to have a panic attack to where she can't speak. Her breathing gets very rigid and hard as she can barely breathe.

Hermione having already woke up and taking her shower for the day comes into her dorm room and sees her sister having a panic attack. She goes over to Holly and says "holly calm down. Just relax, everything is going to be okay. You are the most natural flyer anyone has ever seen. Even your parents couldn't pull out of what you did. You Holly performed a move that has never been done before. That is indicative of very great things from you on the quidditch field."

As Holly was calming down from her panic attack her other dorm mates come in and help comfort Holly. Once all he was completely calmed down she looks at all the girls and says "thank you. Thank you all so much. I.. i.. I don't think I would be able to go through with the match today if it wasn't for all of your support. How about we all get dressed and head down to breakfast shall we?"

Holly deciding to try something different with her hair borrows some Sleekeazy's hair potion from Lavender Brown. Puts a little bit of the potion on the end of her brush and brushes her hair. Once her hair is all sleek and smooth with no knots Holly makes her hair grow down to her hips. She then looks over at Parvati Patil and Sally Anne Perks and asks "could you to help me braid my hair? I have never braided my own hair before."

The two girls nod and in a matter of seconds have Holly's hair was braided into two pigtails down her back. Once the girls were done and Holly was finally ready for the day they all head down to the common room to go to breakfast.

As Holly steps off the girl's dorm staircase she looks and sees Ron's mouth drop open. Holly looks over at Ron and asks "are you all right Ron?" Holly watches as Ron embarrassed looks away and nods. Hollywood and once Ron had recovered from whatever was making him blush all the students decide to head down to breakfast together. As they were walking Holly pulls Hermione off to the side for a sec and asks“hey sis do you know what's up with Ron? When I came down from the girls dorm he blushed and looked away. "

Hermione looking dumbstruck looks at Holly and says "holly, Holly my dear silly sister. Ron has a slight crush on you. Can't you tell? But then again I suppose it's not surprising considering you've never been on a date."

Holly blushes and says "r.. r.. really. Wow sis I wasn't expecting that. Umm what do you think I should do?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and says" how about this sis. You do today's match and then invite him over this summer for a date. That'll give us time to let Mom know and also prepare you for the situation that you're in. However it all depends on you. How do you feel about Ron?"

Holly smiles looks at Hermione and says "that sounds like a good idea sis. Thank you so much for the advice. As for how I feel about Ron well I have feelings for him. I just don't know if they're the feelings for a sibling or if it's a romantic love. It feels similar to what we have but different. It's it's hard to explain. I guess the only way for me to truly find out is to go on a date. oh I hope I don't mess this up."

Hermione takes Holly's hand and as they walk into the great Hall for breakfast says "don't worry Holly. your family will be there to help you figure out your feelings. You'll be fine. You are a gorgeous and intelligent witch. Anyone would be lucky to date you. But you should really eat something before your quidditch match go on."

Holly nods to Hermione and starts to grab cereal and milk. Holly was just starting to eat when Professor Snape walks over and says"good morning Miss Granger. Good luck in today's match. You should do well today even if it is against Ravenclaw. By the way as for what you told me a week ago I have told Professor Dumbledore and he is now aware of the situation. Though he was reluctant I have convinced him to let you and your sister stand guard over the cat later this year. in the meantime I suggest you go to hagrid's as soon as possible the both of you and learn all you can about taking care of it from hagrid. Hagrid has been informed and is awaiting you after your first quidditch match. Later on in the year I will show you the back way in to what the creature is guarding. This way if someone does get past our defenses at least you two are able to get it and take whatever it is to Dumbledore."

Holly nods and continues to eat. When she's done she goes down to the quidditch pitch and walks into the Gryffindor changing room. . Luckily Holly was the first one to show up so she was able to hurry and get changed by herself. After 30 minutes of getting herself psyched up and ready the rest of the team files in. As Holly waits for the team to get ready she runs through all the strategies she has practiced over the week. When the team was fully ready Holly could hear Madame Hooch out on the field saying she wants a nice clean game as the teams are introduced.

Holly waits for the whistle to start the match to blow. Once it does Holly loses track of the snitch. After about 15 minutes into the match Holly finally sees the snitch hovering around the end of one of the goal posts. Holly races towards it but starts to lose control of her broom because of a hex. She knows the curse when she sees it because the person has to keep their eyes locked on the target. Holly could also tell that this magic signature belongs to Professor Quirrell. However she could also sense a counter hex being performed as well. After closer examination of the magic signature she discovers that this one belongs to Professor Severus Snape. After barely holding on Holly finally gains control over her broom again and speeds off towards the snitch. She reaches out to grab it but misses and ends up catching the snitch with her mouth.

Not exactly how she was planning it but hey she'll take it. As she lands she hears that the commentator has said that Gryffindor has won the quidditch match 250 points to 10. As the Gryffindor quidditch team rushes towards her cheering Holly takes the snitch out of her mouth and hands it back to professor Madam Hooch.


	17. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly, Ron and Hermione go down to hagrid's only to discover something in his fireplace. Something that is very very illegal.

Holly, Ron and Hermione walk down to hagrid's hut to begin their training on the three-headed cat. Holly being the first one at the door knocks on it to get hagrid's attention. As hagrid opens the door Holly can feel some intense heat coming from the little house. H holy looks at hagrid and says "Severus Snape said you would teach me about three-headed cat on the third floor and how to keep it calm."

Hagrid sighs and says "well come on in you three. I'll tell you all I know about Lily. You see I bought Lily off a guy in the pub I met last year. I raised it to fall asleep when it hears soft music. It especially likes owl flute music. However you can also distract it with a giant ball of yarn. After all it is a cat."

For the next hour and a half Holly, Ron and Hermione listen to hagrid tell him everything he knew about Lily. as the three students were starting to get overheated they looked over at hagrid and asks"Hagrid it's burning up in here could you please open a window? No can do Ron. You see I won a dragon egg off of a stranger at a game of cards in the pub. It needs the heat to survive and hatch. "

Holly looks over at Hagrid and says "Hagrid, please listen to me. You can't raise a dragon in this hut. It will burn it down and you could get banned or arrested. We don't want that to happen so I have an idea. How about we send a letter to Ron's brother who studies dragons and get him take it with him to Romania. This way you know the dragon is taken care of the right way and you can still go and visit it on your vacations."

Hagrid looks at Holly, Ron and Hermione before taking a deep sigh and says "you're right Holly. No matter how much I would love to raise a dragon myself I can't risk the student safety. I'll message Charlie right away and have him come get it in a week's time . That'll give the egg time to hatch and gives me a chance to get everything ready to travel. Thank you Holly for making sure I do what's right for the students. If I was a professor I'd reward you with 20 points. But since I'm not a teacher I can't award points. Just know how late that you three have done the right thing. Meet me here every Friday till Christmas vacation and I'll share everything I know about magical creatures so you can help Snape better defend the item." The three friends not to Hagrid and then hurry off to g.et some lunch at the castle.


	18. Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb door reveals the mirror of Erised to Holly, Hermione and Ron. Holly also makes a big decision.

Over the next couple months Holly, Ron and Hermione all work on getting their class work done while taking lessons from Snape and Hagrid. Before they knew it it was time for everyone to pack to go home for Christmas holidays unless they choose to stay behind. Holly noticed that Ron wasn't packing. She looks at Ron as he says "i see you and your sister have packed."

Holly looks him in the eyes and says " yes we have. I see you haven't. I guess your family have decided to visit your other brother for Christmas." After receiving a nod Holly hands Ron a list of spells to look up. After on takes the list Holly looks at him and continues "on that list you'll find some spells that are most likely to come up on our exams this year and next year. You might want to study them just in case something happens. Don't worry they're not that complicated they're actually rather simple. Me and Hermione have actually already learned some spells from third and fourth year. Well I wouldn't say actually learned it more like we just know the theory behind the spells. That's why I could cast the protection spell when Malfoy tried to hex me. You see about 2 months before school started Hermione and I went to Diagon Alley and purchased some books on spells. The ones we chose were ones that were good for defense and transfiguration. We also got one for charms. In all the books that we got we read the spells emotions that require for each one. So we know the theory on how to cast most of the spells."

Ron looks at Holly as he sees Hermione walk over. When Hermione gets there Ron says "bloody hell, both my best friends are book nerds. How did I ever let this happen. Look you two no offense but I'm not really the studying type. I understand you guys like to read and study and that's your guys's way of relaxing. But for me I'd rather be playing wizards chess or playing a game of quidditch to relax. No matter what you two are still my friends and I appreciate all the help you can give me. "

Holly looks around and notices that they are alone in the room. Deciding that she'll never get a chance like this again she takes a deep breath and asks "ron Weasley, I Holly Gr.. Gr.. Granger have a crush on you. I was w..w..wondering if you would like to go on a date this summer with m.. m.. me this s.. s.. summer."

Ron blushes and responds with "really Holly. You want to go out with me. I'd love to go out on a date with you. However I didn't know that you felt that way with me. I always thought you just saw me as nothing more than a friend."

Holly blushes just as hard as Ron and says "i do have feelings for you Ron. I just don't know if they are familial love or a romantic love. That's why I'm asking you out on a date this summer. That way we can both find out how we feel about each other. "

With all said and done Holly and Hermione are just about to go up the stairs to the girls dormitory when Lavender Brown enters the common room with the letter for Holly. Holly takes the letter from Lavender and opens it and reads out loud to Hermione and Ron "dear Miss Granger. I need to show you, your sister and Ron something in one hour's time. Please meet me on the second floor corridor at that time. I also have something rather important to discuss with you all. Sincerely yours Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "

The three friends look at each other concerned before agreeing to go. So to kill time Holly and Hermione begins studying while Ron thought about new wizard chess moves. When they finally only had about 25 minutes to get there they headed out to the second floor. As they approach they see Dumbledore signal the three students to follow him in silence. As they follow Dumbledore they see that he takes them through a secret corridor to a room with only a mirror.

The three students are about to speak when Dumbledore says "this is the mirror of Erised. The happiest person in the world could look into the mirror and see themselves exactly how they are. However if anyone else were to look into the mirror they would see nothing more or less than their the deepest and most desperate desires of their hearts. Tomorrow the mayor will be moved to a new place however you three should know that what Voldemort is after is the sorcerer's Stone. it was created by me and my friend Nicholas flamel. The stone will turn any metal into pure gold. It also creates the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal . However one must take the potion every day. What I'm going to tell you three you must not tell to anyone. I'm going to put the stone in the mirror so that only one who wants to find the stone but not use it will be able to get it. I tell you through this because I have a feeling that Quirrell is going to try and still the stone for Voldemort. Should the teachers fail it's going to fall on you Holly and your friends to get the stone to safety. When you get back from your Christmas vacation Professor Snape will show you the back way into where the mirror will be. Have a good Christmas and I hope you won't have to deal with all this. "

With everything done Dumbledore sends the three students off to their common room to relax for the last day before they have to catch the train home. That night Holly slept unpleasantly tossing and turning seeing what looks like Professor quirrell sucking blood out of a unicorn. The next day Holly and Hermione say goodbye to Ron and return to their home with their family.

As Holly and Hermione were filling in their parents on everything that they have learned so far that year at Hogwarts Holly decides to ask for permission to go and get gifts for her friends. As Holly finishes telling them about what they've learned she says"Mom, Dad do you mind if Hermione and I go shopping and Diagon Alley. We have some friends we have to find gifts for. Plus I have some exciting news. I kind of sort of invited Ron over this summer on a date. I'm hoping that you could help me find just the right dress for the occasion. It doesn't need to be right now maybe like 2 weeks before the date. I just thought I'd let you know because this is my first date ever.we are going on this day to find out if the feelings I have for him are more a family love or a romantic love."

After Holly's parents agreed to let her and Hermione go Christmas shopping without them we left the house to go catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley.


	19. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Hermione go shopping and Diagon Alley. While looking for gifts they come across a very interesting person.

Once Holly and Hermione enter Diagon Alley they make a list of all the people they want to send gifts to. After 10 minutes they finally have the list ready on the list are Lavender Brown, Parvati Patel, Sally Anne perks, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Holly and Hermione decide to get the gifts for their dorm mates first. First up is Lavender Brown. Holly knows that Lavender is deep into the music. Holly and Hermione agreed to get a music box for her. Parvati patil is deep into which weekly so together they get her a years subscription. Sally Perks is really into fashion. So they decide to go into Luna's tiny trinkets and get her a picture locket. This way she can put a picture in it of her family and always have them with her. While they're there they also decide to get Ron a Chudley Canon pendant. For Neville they go to Flourish and Blotts and get Neville a rare book on herbology.

From Minerva McGonagall they go to Madam Elkins and get her a new hat with little cats around it. For Madame Pomfrey they decide to give her a quill that will never need ink. Lastly for Snape they make Holly look exactly like her mom did at her age and take a photo and get it developed. Once all they had left was the shopping for their parents and each other obviously Holly and Hermione decided to split up and get each other gifts. They agreed to meet up and about an hour's time at the Leaky Cauldron. Little does Hermione know that Holly place an order for a very rare book on Wizarding history for her sister a month and a half ago. So Holly goes to Flourish and Blotts to pick it up. As she was about to exit the store she hears a woman say "Harry Potter, so nice to finally meet you. My name is Rita Skeeter. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I've been a huge fan of yours for a long time. I was hoping one day to get an interview with you if that's okay. I know you're probably busy with your schooling and everything else. But I would like to interview you one day. "

Holly looks at Rita Skeeter and Says " I'm sorry ma'am I'm no longer Harry Potter. I used to be but my name is actually Holly Rose Jamie Granger. You see I'm actually a girl at heart. As such I could not go into the boys dormitory on the first day at school but I could go up the girls. I will give you an interview one day but right now I'm trying to do my Christmas shopping. If you would like an interview please talk to my parents David and Hellen Granger. Just so you know if I do do an interview with you I will want my sister there at my side . She's the only one who can keep me calm when I'm upset."

After receiving a nod Holly goes to Breezy's magical communication. Once Holly entered the store she goes to the manager and asks "would you by any chance have anything that would allow my parents to contact me at Hogwarts if they need to and for me a contact them if I need to?"

The manager nods and pulls out four two-way mirrors. He looks at Holly and says "these mirrors are enchanted so that no matter how far apart they are they can always let you communicate with whoever's on the other end. You'll also be able to see the person. Each one is linked to one mirror. It will cost 20 gallons for all four. is that acceptable to you."

Holly agrees and pulls out the money. She then goes to the Leaky cauldron to meet up with her sister. Just as she approaches the Leaky cauldron she sees her sister waiting for her. Holly hurries up takes her hand and together they catch the Knight Bus back to their house.


	20. Christmas day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day at the house of the Grangers

Over the next few days Holly and Hermione center owls with the presents to their friends. Well the owls were delivering the presents holding on Hermione were also receiving presents from the friends. About 2 days after all the presents were sent out Holly's parents received owl letter from Rita Skeeter.

After Holly's parents read the letter they called holy into the living room and say "holly we got a letter from a Rita Skeeter. We're going to read it to you and then you can decide if you want to go through with the interview or not. Dear Mr and Mrs Granger, my name is Rita Skeeter. I am a reporter for the Daily Prophet which is the Wizarding worlds newspaper. I would love to have an interview with your son/daughter one Harry James Potter/Holly Rose Jamie Granger. If it would be convenient for you I was thinking of doing the interview this summer preferably around July 10th. If this is amenable please send your response via owl. Sincerely yours Rita Samantha Skeeter. So Holly that's what it says what do you want to do?"

Holly looked our parents and says "i want to do it. Mainly to tell the world how much I love you. Also to tell him what the Dursleys did to me and also tell them about how you all saved my life."

Holly's parents nodded and and sent out a letter confirming the date of the interview. however they didn't insist that they and their other daughter be there for Holly. Over the next few days Holly, Hermione and the family decorate the house for Christmas. They got a tree and put decorations on it, made cookies, sang carols and in general just had a good festive Christmas. Until Christmas day arrived and sitting at the ends of both Holly and Hermione's bed were presents. Hollywood so excited to finally have more presents than just the ones from her family that she started to cry.

Hermione came into Holly's room and called Holly down. Once she was calm they decided to open their presents. Holly got a lot of new clothes and surprisingly some makeup and jewelry. Holly has never actually put on any makeup before so she doesn't know how to do it. She even got what looked like cloak made out of water and when she put it on her body completely disappeared. There was one other gift that was more sentimental to Holly than anything else and that was sent by Professor Minerva McGonagall. She sent Holly her mother's wand. Holly read the note that came with the wand. It said on the night your mother died I went to see if she was all right. However when I got there she was already dead her wand in her hand. I took it so that I could one day pass it on to her child. At the time I thought it was being passed on to her son. However as it turns out I was passing it on to her daughter. I hope you enjoy your gift I know it's more sentimental than anything but it should be long to you.

The invisibility cloak that Holly got for Christmas also came with a note saying your father left this in my possession before he died it is now time for it to be returned to you. I know it shall be useful for I have used it myself many times. Use it well and use it wisely. Sincerely yours headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Holly gasps at the two gifts returns to the final two left. One is from Ron turns out to be a locket. There is also another present from the Weasly household this one was a sweater and some pies from Mrs Weasley. However Holly wasn't happy with the sweater because it was designed for a boy. It even said Harry on it. Holly not wanting to see the sweater tosses it in the closet to forget about it but takes the pies and goes downstairs. The rest of the day passes and relative joy and peace as the family spent the day together. When finally it came to dinner time they started their family tradition of saying one thing that they are the most thankful for that year. Holly chose her family . Hermione chose the friends that she made at Hogwarts. While her parents chose the two most beautiful and intelligent children they have ever known. Once that is done they begin to eat dinner. Once they are done they slowly started to drift away for the night to their rooms.


	21. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Hermione return to Hogwarts

The remaining holiday passes quickly for Holly and Hermione. Before they knew it would it was time for them to head back to Hogwarts. As they were making sure everything was packed holy pulls out a special gift for Hermione. Holly asked Hermione to meet her in her room later that night before they had to head back. Hermione agrees so she's passes the day spending time with her parents. Later that night Holly is in her room waiting for Hermione when she enters. When she enters Holly pulls out a glow in the dark magical pendant. She holds it out to Hermione and says "this is an enchanted pendant it'll keep you safe should you be attacked. It'll also deflect most minor curses. I was weighing for the night for tonight because I wanted it to be a special gift and since today is now New years day you can have finally have it. I got this in Diagon Alley special ordered for you. "

Hermione grass and says "holly you really Shannon have done that. However I can't blame you for that because I also got you a special gift. It's a rare book of spells that'll teach you how to defend yourself from Dark Magic. The spells in this book are powered by the love you share with those you care about . The stronger the love the more power you can get out of the spells. However I think we should go bed now it is getting late and we have an early start tomorrow. "

So Holly and Hermione go to bed knowing that they have to get up early in the morning . Sure enough Holly and Hermione's parents wake him up at 6:00 in the morning to make sure that they were ready for school. So Holly and Hermione make sure they had everything and then hurry to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Holly and Hermione ride the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. As soon as they arrive Ron shows up and looks at Holly and says "thanks Holly for the cannons pendant I really like it. I haven't taken it off since I got it. How did you like my gift? Oh by the way Professor McGonagall wants to see you ASAP. I don't know what's about but she said it was very very important. She even slept in some other language that I've never heard before. I think you should hurry and see her. "

Holly thinking this is about her giving her a gift hurries to see Professor McGonagall. As Holly enters Professor mcgonagall's office she sees Professor McGonagall, madam Pince, and Severus Snape waiting for her. Knowing this can't be good she walks in looking down and says "did I do something wrong? I I don't know what I could have done."

The three teacher smile at Holly and say" Holly this isn't anything bad. We actually wanted you here because we all chipped in for a special gift for you. Holly this is a wishing Stone. They are incredibly rare and can only be activated when you most need help. We got this for you because we have a feeling that you're going to be in trouble where you're going to need help. Maybe not this year but definitely sometime within the next 3 years. We all want to make sure you're safe that's why we chipped in a lot of our money to get you this gift. However only tell Ron and Hermione about it I don't want everyone knowing about it because teachers aren't technically supposed to give out presents. However you have given us a lot of help since you started. On top of that you have a very special wand if you tap the stone with your wand it'll absorb the power of the wishing Stone into it so that you can summon help whenever you are in deadly neat life or death situations. "

Holy gas and takes the stone from the teachers. as she takes its own she can't help but stammer "th. T h.. t h.. thank you. s.. s.. so much. I didn't think I did that much for everyone here but I'm glad I could help. If you ever need me to do anything else just let me know. Anyways I better get back to my sister and Ron they are worried about me . Have a good night professors and thanks once again."

As Holly found Ron and Hermione they caught up on how their holidays went. After they were all full from eating dinner the three friends head up to the dormitories to get some sleep so they could be ready for whatever comes next in this crazy crazy school.


	22. Magic training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly decides to ask Severus Snape for help on training her ability to sense Magic. She also decides to talk to Draco Malfoy and see if she can't change his way of view.

Over the next couple weeks Holly, Ron and Hermione were studying for their classes while Holly was trying to figure out ways to also find the snitch quicker. Holly then realized two weeks before her match with Hufflepuff that she has sensed magic before and it could be helpful to be able to sense magic in the match and in items in general around her. Holly not knowing who else to turn to decides to ask Professor Severus Snape for help after her next potions class. Thankfully Holly's next potion class was in 10 minutes. 

So Holly, Ron and Hermione hurry to go to potions class the Ron was not looking forward to it. As Holly Ron and Hermione approach the potions classroom Holly sees Draco standing in the doorway bullying Neville. Holly walks over to Malfoy and says "draco, you do realize that your family are loyal to Voldemort right?" After receiving a nod from Draco Holly continues to say "you and your family might want to reconsider where your loyalties lie. For example your family is all about protecting the pure blood family lines right?"again only waits for an answer before continuing to say "well my father was a pureblood. Yes I understand he fell in love with a muggleborn meaning my mother. However that's not the point the point is your family is about protecting the pure blood families and making sure that family lines survive well I am the last member of the Potter family. When Voldemort killed my father and mother he killed a member of the pure blood families. You see my father was also a cousin to the black family. Your mother's name is Narcissa Black she took the name Malfoy when she married your father. So in other words when Voldemort killed my father he also killed your mother's cousin. Plus think of it this way you dislike muggleborns. I can tell by the way you talk to them. However you do realize that if we don't integrate into the muggles the entire family name of all the noble and pure blood families will be wiped out. We can only marry our cousins so many times before we are the last ones left. My father heck even my great, great grandfather Fleamont Potter knew that unless we accepted all witches and wizards regardless of their family heritage we were going to go extinct. Even Salazar Slytherin the symbol of your house even though he prized purebloods more knew that all witches and wizards needed to be protected that's why he left a secret chamber within the school that nobody has found. At least not recently from what I have discovered. So Malfoy you need to decide how you want do you want to follow Lord Voldemort blindly or are you going to want to be your own person and one day prove to the world that you're more than just a Slytherin and that not all slytherins are evil or cruel. The choice is yours I hope you decide to make the wise decision. The reason I told you all this is because you're picking on Neville Longbottom he is a pureblood and I'm a half blood because my mom was mother born and yet even I know that if we turn on each other we're only going to give Voldemort what he wants and that's complete control of the Wizarding world. If we give him what he wants no one will be safe. Now I have class as do you so I would suggest we head in and make our decisions later. "

As all the students filed into their seats Snape starts the class on making a pompion potion. Throughout the lesson everyone tried to follow the ingredients . Holly however had a thought when it came to the stirring . It says to stir counterclockwise until the potion is red. Holly on the other hand thought maybe if I add a clock of wise tyrn after every three counterclockwise it might affect it better so. Holly decides to try her new idea out and sure enough her potion almost immediately turned to the red described in the book. She then got out the foxglove that was needed and instead of slicing it thick like the instructions say she thought maybe if I cut it thinly I can get and even better effect. Once again Holly decides to try her idea and sure enough it worked there was a notable difference in her potion. Once she was done with her potion she cooked flask of it and brought it up to Professor Snape's desk. 

after everyone had left Holly walks up to Snape's desk and asks "Professor Snape I wanted to ask you a favor. You know I can sense magic right. You also know how it's sporadic how I can only sense it every now and then. Well I was hoping to ask you if you could help me train this sense so that I can sense any magic around me at will and hone in on it. I thought it might work as a defensive measure against dangerous dark magic around me. I also thought it might help to train so that if a magical I don't like say a watch is lost I can still find it. Do you think you can help me?"

Snape looked at Holly and says "yes Miss Granger I believe I can. However I'm good it's going to take a few days for me to figure out how to help you best meet me here this Friday for your first lesson. If this works you should also be able to sense the magic of other people too and if there's a disturbance within them. It should help you discover if someone is under the spell of another person or not. You Miss Granger have a very, very rare and unique ability. There's only ever been one other person I can think of who has had an ability like yours and that is Rowena Ravenclaw. If you require more advice on Rowena Ravenclaw I would suggest talking to one professor Filius Flitwick. He is head of Ravenclaw house and should know more about her than anyone. I shall send you a note when I am ready to begin your lessons. Have a good day miss Granger."

Holly nodded and left to meet her sister and friend. As Holly stepped outside the classroom she ran into Draco Malfoy. Feeling nervous after what she told him earlier she looks at him and asks "wh_wh what can I do for you Ma-Ma-Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Holly and says "I am so, so sorry for how I've been acting all year Holly. You're right. I let my family history get to me and make me think I was better than all others. You made me see that as a pure blood I should be helping protect and encourage the Muggleborns to fit in and understand the Wizarding world. Thank you only for everything you've done and I will do my best to make it up to everyone I have offended over this past year. If you ever need my help I am here to assist. I'll also try to convince the others in Slytherin of what you have convinced me of. I can't guarantee that they will accept the muggleborns. But I will do my best. And if you would like to I would be honored to call you my friend."

Holly shocked at Draco's decision looks him in the eye takes his hand and says "Draco, I would be honored to be your friend. The reason I explained everything to you was because I didn't want you to end up suffering or losing any family members the way my family has. Even your aunt Bellatrix Lestrange was being misled by Voldemort. Voldemort would kill everyone who doesn't agree with him. Voldemort would rule us through fear and manipulation. He promises everyone power but in actuality he doesn't he promises fear that's why I am going to stand against him in whatever way I can. Not to protect the world but to protect those I care about. My mother sacrificed her life so that I would survive. Her love is the bond that protects me not the blood but the bond of love. Dumbledore put a protection spell around me when my mother died. The spell gets stronger with love. My mother loved me enough to die for me and that what first triggered the activation of the spell. When I was with my old family the spells were null and void. Oh they were still there but they could not be activated because the people there did not love me. That was until I was adopted by the Grangers a muggle family. As I became part of that family the protection spell reactivated. And once it was reactivated it grew in power and strength. when I found out that I was actually part of their family now my love added to it and increased it. Voldemort does not understand love. As a matter of fact I would bet anything that Voldemort thinks that it was my mother's blood that destroyed him that night. However that's not what happened it was my mother's love. Some wizards think that love is a worthless form of magic. However if it's used right it can be an incredibly powerful defense. I'm telling you this Draco because I trust you as my friend to never speak of this to anyone. The only one who knows about this besides myself is my sister Hermione Granger. I don't want it to get out because if it does and it gets back to Voldemort he might be able to find a way around it. So please don't tell anyone. Anyways I think we better hurry up and get to dinner." After receiving a nod the two friends head up to the dining hall together.


	23. Quidditch match 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly gets ready for a second quidditch match of the year

About 3 weeks have passed since she first talked to Professor Snape. Thanks to the training that Snape has been giving her she is now able to sense Magic in small bursts around her. Her training is not yet complete but she can use this technique to find magical items within a 10-foot radius around her for about 10 minutes before she has to stop for 5 minutes to let her mind reset. This would be perfect for the quidditch match that she had coming up. Holly's next quidditch match was the next day. Holly knowing she'd need to rest the night before went to bed early while running through plans in her head. The next morning Holly awoke at 5:00 a.m. like she always does when she has a big match coming up. Deciding she needed to relax before the match Holly goes down to the showers to relax. She showers and then just stands under the hot water to let her muscles relax so she can get that extra flexibility during the match. Once she was fully relaxed Holly decides to go and get dressed for the day she puts on a pink skirt and a nice red blouse to match it that she got for Christmas from lavender and Parvati. Once that was done she put Sleekeazy's hair potion in her hair to make it nice and straight before putting it in a ponytail in the back. Once she was ready for the match Holly heads down to the great hall early for breakfast realizing that is 6:30 in the morning .

As Holly enters the dining hall she sees Draco Malfoy coming up from the dungeons early. Wondering what's going on Holly looks at Draco and asks"hey Draco what are you doing up this early,? You usually don't come up until around 7:30-7:40. It's unusual to see you up this early. "

Draco looks at Holly and says "well Holly after our discussion yesterday I decided to start trying to become friends with the other houses. I decided to try and start with Gryffindor to fix the rivalry between our two houses. I was hoping to catch you so that you can help me do that with the gryffindors today. Only if you don't mind doing that of course. "

Holly looks at Draco and answers "draco, I would be glad to help you after all if we don't stand together we are easily divided. Plus I can tell that you truly mean to try and become friends with others period and friendship can go a long ways in life. How about you sit with me and we can chat about what else to do. "After receiving enough from Draco the two friends walked into the dining hall together and sit down at the Gryffindor table waiting for everyone to come down for breakfast.

About half an hour later the entire dining hall is filled with the students the slytherins are looking at Draco confused as to why he is sitting at the Gryffindor table. Meanwhile the gryffindors are just glaring at the intruder to their table. The hufflepuffs and ravenclaws are just stunned into silence. Holy looks at the rest of the gryffindors and says"everyone this is Draco Malfoy, he is sorry for everything he has done to everyone this past year and would like to get to know everyone and hopefully stop the rivalry between the two houses. He's also sorry for everything he has said to all the muggleborns and half bloods that he has come across to as rude. I encourage you all to try and be friends with them and if not to at least give him a chance to earn your friendship for as I told him if we stand against each other we are easily divided and can be taken down just as quickly.

The Gryffindor is all knotted and agreement while the Slytherins were evenly divided. Half the slytherins thought Draco had a point from what he told them last night . The other half were more stubborn and refused to even listen period thus began the merging of friendship between the houses. Once everyone was done eating the two teams from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor head down to the quidditch pitch to get ready for the match while the other students went to say in the stands.

Once the match had begun Holly waited a few minutes for the game to actually get into motion. The other team's seeker by the name of Cedric diggory flew up in front of Holly and asks Holly do you truly think this slytherins will ever give up their quest for power? "

Holly looks at Cedric and answers "yes, I truly believe that friendship can exist between all the houses. It might take a while but I believe it is possible. Some slytherins might never give up the quest for power however as long as they embrace friendship and understanding between the houses and between witches and wizards in general then anything is possible. " Holly then decides to activate her ability to sense magic.once she activate her ability she sold our blood sugar was heading right for Cedric diggory's head. Not whining and unfair advantage to Hufflepuff Holly looks at Diggory and says "look out. A Bludger is coming for your head."

Cedric diggory upon hearing what Holly said performs a barrel roll to avoid The ledger that narrowly missed his head. Cedric then notices that the Bludger had hit hardly in the chest. Worried about Holly Cedric looks at Holly and asks "are you all right Holly? "

Holy looks at Cedric and says "not really. I think one of my ribs might be cracked. I don't think it's broken for that would be bad but we'll see after the match. Anyways the game is on . See you later Cedric."Holly seeing that Cedric is stunned races off behind him towards the goal hoops at the other end of the field where she senses the snitch. As she gets over to the other end of the field Holly sees the snitch right behind the Hufflepuff keeper. Deciding to try a dangerous maneuver in the game Holly then rises sharply right in front of the keeper and then diving down behind him snatches the snitch ending the game. As Holly lands on the ground she hears Lee Jordan saying "after pulling off a near miss with the ground Holly Granger has caught the snitch earning Gryffindor team 150 points. Gryffindor wins 300 to 10. "Holly shock that they had got so many points on the quidditch cup does a quick calculation in our mind and realizes that they are in first place for the cup. Upon realizing this she looks over as the rest of her team bolts up to her giving her a hug as they all head to a locker room to shower and change.


	24. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly realizes that Professor Quirrell knows how to get past Lily and they warn Professor Snape

3 weeks have passed since Holly's second quidditch match. During that time Holly had completely crushed Slytherin in her third quidditch match of the year. Holly, Ron and Hermione are in the library studying for their exams which are coming up in about 4 weeks when Holly starts thinking about the dragon that Hagrid won of a guy in the pub. As she is thinking about everything Hagrid told them about Lily she realizes that if dragon eggs are so illegal why is somebody wandering around with a dragon egg in their pocket it doesn't make sense. Wait a minute what if it was professor Quirrell under the cloak. If he had the dragon egg and he wagered it against Hagrid he will have only done so if he would have known that Hagrid could take care of it. However how could he get Hagrid to prove that he could take care of it? What if he used the dragon egg to trick Hagrid into telling him how to get past Lily.

Holly upon realizing that Professor Quirrell now knows how to get past Lily stands up and pushes the chair back subconsciously. Ron and Hermione look over at Holly and ask"Holly, what's going on? Are you all right? "

Holly looks over at them and answers in a scared tone of voice"Ron, Hermione I just realized something shocking. I think Professor Quirrell now knows how to get past Lily. This is my reasoning. So you know how Hagrid says he won the egg of a guy he met in the pub." After receiving a nod from Ron and Hermione she continues in a monotonous tone of voice "how many people do you know that traveling around with dragon eggs in their pockets if it's so illegal. And even if he were to gamble it in a game of cards he wouldn't have done that if he didn't already know that Hagrid could take care of it. So how would he get Hagrid to convince him that he could take care of the egg. The only way that I can see that happening is if Hagrid tells him that after Lily a dragon would be no problem. The trick to any beast is to know how a calm it. Take Lily for example give it a ball of yarn and it'll curl up and go to sleep. If Hagrid told the person in the pub that and the person in the pub was Professor Quirrell then that means that he now knows how to get past Lily. We have to go alert Snape so that he's at least aware that cruel now knows how to get past hagrid's defense. "

Hermione and Ron shocked that Holly put that together stand up and say "you're right Holly we have to get going immediately. 

Together the three friends head down to put the potions classroom to see if Snape was there. As they enter the classroom they see that he is in fact there prepping for exams in 2 weeks. Once they are in the classroom Holly asks "professor can you please cast the silencing charm on the door I don't want us to be overheard. "After receiving a not from present professor's name and after he cast the spell Holly, Ron and Hermione look at Snape and say "professor we believe that Professor Quirrell knows how to get past Lily on the third floor. You see a while ago Hagrid won a dragon egg off a guy in the pub. I think it was Professor Quirrell who was under the cloak and if Hagrid accidentally told the guy how to calm Lily down like he told us. Then it is possible that Professor Quirrell now knows how to get past Lily. After all all you have to do is give it a ball of yarn no fall right to sleep."

Snape looked at the three students and says"  
Thank you for bringing this to my attention I will let Professor Dumbledore know and we will step up our protection of the Stone. I may need your help protecting the stone later on. Should I need it I will let you know for you guys have been training for this all year. And for bringing this to my attention I wore Gryffindor House 20 points each for alerting staff to dangerous forces within the castle."

The three friends not to Snape before returning to the library to continue studying for their exams. Ron a bit more reluctant than Holly and Hermione.


	25. Quidditch match 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semifinals of the house Quidditch match.

Holly over the next two weeks had devoted as much time as she could to her Quidditch practice. She practiced so much that the moment she got back to her dorms she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. finally it was the day of the second to last quidditch match of the season. Holly woke up early like she always does when she has a big match that day. She got dressed for the match and decided to go down to breakfast early. She ate and had a good time chatting with her friends when they arrived until finally it was time for everyone to head down to the quidditch field. About 15 minutes later everyone was seated and Madam Hooch is about to start the match.

This match is between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The gryffindors are more of a freedom to improvise team. Well Ravenclaw is all about strategy. As Holly took her spot above the rest of the her teammates she waited for Madam hooch's whistle to begin the match. Once the whistle is blown Holly was off like a flash searching for the snitch. Holly knowing that Ravenclaw does not play as dirty as Slytherin knew she could freely look for the snitch without fear. Sure enough about 5 minutes into the match holy sees the snitch right above the Ravenclaw seeker. As she flies right toward him the Ravenclaw seeker looks up just as the snitch starts to fly away. holy still being able to sense the snitch starts after it weaving between seekers and beaters while chasing the snitch. She almost has the snitch when a bludger comes out of nowhere and nails her arm. Holly being in pain loses track of the snitch. Holly runs through the pain and starts searching for the snitch once and more. Ashley searching she watches Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet for a triangle and dart towards the Ravenclaw keeper. It kind of reminds Holly of a movie she once saw. Holly watches as they randomly passed the quaffle from one player to another trying to distract the keeper so that they could score another goal. As she sees Katie Bell take the shot and make it Holly since it's the snitch about 10 ft below her and dives. As she dives she seize the Ravenclaw beater headache towards her. Deciding to try something different to try and avoid the Bludger she spins as she dives towards the snitch. Ashley is about to hit the ground she pulls up as she grasps the snitch in her left hand. Ashley pulls to a stop just above the ground she hears the announcer say that Gryffindor has one 170 to 30. Holly upon realizing that this means that the finals are going to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin cheers and decides to start practicing even harder after a couple days of rest. The rest of the Gryffindor team come over and give Holly a big group hug as they think they're lucky stars that they have finally found the one person who gives them a chance to win the Quidditch cup in 6 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has an idea for the final of the house Quidditch cup let me know


	26. Concealed secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed to Holly and Hermione by McGonagall and Snape

Holly wakes up at 6:00 a.m. to get ready for the day to the Bright morning sun shining on her. Holly gets dressed in a pink dress with lilies embroidered on it. She follows that up with a pair of white tights and pink Mary Jane's. Deciding to do something special with her hair she uses Sleekeazy's hair potion to make her hair smooth and silky. Once that's done she puts her hair into two pigtails and goes down to breakfast in the great Hall. As she sits down at the Gryffindor table she sees that there's only three ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff third year who looks awfully cute. Shaking her head to get that her mind Holly begins to eat breakfast. after about 10 minutes she hears Hermione say “where's Holly? I wonder where she is?" Holly looks around and not seeing Hermione thinks “that's weird, I hear Hermione but I don't see her. Hermione if you can hear me think I'm at the Gryffindor table in the great Hall having breakfast." Hermione thinks“ I'm at the Gryffindor table in the great Hall having breakfast." Holly upon hearing that in her mind says Hermione meet me at Snape's office immediately I'll grab you some breakfast but we need to talk to him about this as soon as possible."

Holly grab some french toast for Hermione and rushes to Professor Snape's office. Holly is outside pacing in front of the door for about 5 to 10 minutes before Hermione shows up around the corner running towards her. As Hermione approaches Holly knocks on the door and waits for a answer while she hands Hermione her French toast. 2 minutes later Professor Snape opens the door looking confused. Holly looks at him and says “Professor me and Hermione need to talk to you immediately. It's about something important."

Snape looking curious lets the girls in to the room and summons some chairs for them to sit down in. Once they were seated Professor Snape has a soundproofing spell on the door while sending a message to Professor McGonagall to come to his office immediately and to cancel her plans for the day. Once the message was sent he looks at the girls and says “so what is this all about? I assume it's important since you are disturbing me early in the morning."

Holy nods and looks at professors name and says “Professor I was just in the great Hall having breakfast when I heard Hermione thinking about where I was from the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor common room. I don't know of anyone who can hear another's voice from that far away and I've never read anything about what could cause it. I immediately thought of you because you are the most talented Professor I know. so I figured you might know what to do or at least what is going on."

Professor Snape's eyes go wide for a second before he gets his emotions under control and says “there are several reasons why someone would be able to hear another's mind so far away however there's only one naturally born reason the others all have to be forged."

As he was speaking Professor McGonagall steps out of the floo Professor Snape looks over at her and says“it's time. I'll leave this to you I'll meet you at Gringotts in about 20 minutes. You know what to do in Minerva."

Professor McGonagall nods and then looks over at the girls and says “I had a feeling this was about to happen so I used my authority as a former head of the department of magical law enforcement to connect the floo system to your parents house that is where we'll go first and then after that we'll go to Gringotts. I can't say anymore your parents will explain everything to you when we see them." With that McGonagall explained to them how to use the floo system. When she was her they knew exactly how to use the system she allowed them to go through to their parents house.once they were gone through Professor McGonagall followed suit. As McGonagall stepped through she looked over to the Grangers and says “it's time."

The Grangers immediately pull out their wands and summon three chairs so they could all sit down. Once they were all set in the chairs the Granger's tap their heads and undo the transformations they were under. Once the transformations were undone Mrs Granger looked at her daughters and says “my name is Jasmine Rose Evans. My sister's name was Lily Holly Potter nee Evans. She was married to James Fleamont Potter. They were your parents Holly. Lily was my twin sister and we had a way to communicate called a mental link we could share all our thoughts and feelings through the link. A month before they were killed they contacted me and my husband Jacob Evans. They told us that someone they thought they could trust has betrayed them and has sent innocent people to Azkaban. And one of their friends was secretly reporting to the person that betrayed them. The person who betrayed them was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. They asked us if they we could take their youngest daughter into hiding and pretend to be muggles so that Dumbledore could not find her. They were going to send you Harry to live with her Uncle a month later. Her uncle was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was also known as Lord Voldemort to most of the world however he was not the evil person that everyone seems to think he was in fact trying to save the Wizarding world from the deception of Dumbledore. Dumbledore got one professor trelawny to make a false prophecy to make a seem like he was the one who was right and that to save the world he needed everything done correctly. The night your uncle showed up to take you away with him Dumbledore appeared at their home he killed your father and mother and destroyed your uncle. However part of your uncle's soul attached on to you to protect you from Dumbledore. Meanwhile your mother just before Dumbledore entered their house performed a blood protection ritual on you . That's why you have your scar. It's not an evil cursed scar like everyone thinks. It's an actuality a protection room to protect you until you no longer need it. You were never supposed to go and live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. You were supposed to go to another magical relative but not me we were in hiding with your sister. Your sister's name was Hermione Jasmine Potter. Though we have no legal guardianship of you both we do think of you both as our children. as such we will leave your rooms as they are in case you ever want to visit. However I know this is a lot to take in but you need to go to Gringotts now and get your true inheritance test done. It'll tell you who your next magical relative is whether by marriage, blood adoption or by blood. They will be your next guardian. We're sorry we lied to you for so long but we needed to make sure you were both protected."

Holly and Hermione are so shocked all they can do is not as they take Professor mcgonagall's hand and apparate to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As they appear in the foyer of the bank they see Professor Snape and Agrog waiting for them. Holly upon seeing the goblin is furious however knowing that the conversation they are about to have needs to be done in private bites her tongue until they get to his office.

As Agrog leads the others to his office he knows he's Holly is mad at him. As they enter his office and sit down he looks at Holly and says “Miss Granger. I am so sorry for lying to you on your last inheritance test it wasn't entirely a lie but I am bound by Magic not to reveal whatever is said in my office until certain conditions are met. enough of those have now been satisfied to where I can talk about it freely. The previous owners of The Potter's fault knew someone was going to be after them though they wanted their inheritance to go to both of you along with more than what you know they could not do that unless you were both together. However to keep you safe they had to separate you so they made me bound that if if you showed up by yourself and did not know that you had a sister and that you guys had a mental link that you were the soul heir of the Potter vault. this is because they needed to make sure that you were both protected and that the family line lived on. Now that you are both here and you both know the truth I can now speak freely on all matters of the Potter family. these inheritance test them about to present to you are the same as last time however this time only you need to do is drip seven drops of blood onto the parchment and it will reveal your true inheritance all siblings family members and those who are your family as well as all inheritance linked to you. as well as possible blocks and hidden abilities. This test will also unlock all of those for you if you so choose you can choose to lock and unlock these abilities at will so that you are not overwhelmed. There are special abilities within the Potter family and the Evans family that even the magical society of Britain do not know about these will all be explained in The inheritance test. I hope this at least eases some of your anger towards me."

Holly and Hermione knowing how having you bound to Magic and the and the consequences of breaking the bound. Did not want to continue being angry at him. They not and after pricking their fingers drip seven drops of blood onto their papers. Hermione looks at hers first and it reads

Inheritance test

Name: Hermione Jasmine Potter

Fathers: James Potter (biological) Sirius Black (blood adoption) Tom Marvolo Riddle (blood adoption uncle)

Mothers: Lily Holly Potter (biological) Bellatrix Lestrange (blood adoption) Alice Longbottom (blood adoption)

Siblings: Holly Rose Jamie Potter (twin)

Affinity: dark and light

Specialties: transfiguration, charms, blood rituals, defense against the dark arts

Familiars: Crookshanks (half Kneazel) Ethelinda(black mamba) Fawkes (phoenix)

Special abilities: sibling bond, mental link, eidetic memory

Family magics: Parseltongue , Occlumency, immunity to obliviation, Metamorphmagus

Unique abilities: see through illusions

blocks: Parseltongue(90%) eidetic memory (70%) magical core (50%), Metamorphmagus (100%)

Guardianship: Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Properties: Potter's cottage, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Lestrange Manor,Slytherin Castle, Helga Hufflepuff Manor, Ravenclaw tower, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Inheritance: vaults 1997-2000, 687, 711, 713

Lordships: black (primary) Potter (secondary) Lestrange (primary)

Suggestions: remove all blocks (immediately) Recommended guardianship: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy(immediately) 

End of report

Hermione looked at her inheritance report and was shocked not only was she also a descendant of all four houses but she was also the primary lordship of Black and Lestrange. She was shocked to see this mainly because it was apparently her family who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom. however after everything she has heard she doesn't think that will be true anymore. 

Holly looks at her inheritance report and reads.

Name: Holly Rose Jamie Potter

Fathers: James Potter (biological) Sirius Black (blood adoption) Tom Marvolo Riddle (blood adoption uncle)

Mothers: Lily Holly Potter (biological) Bellatrix Lestrange (blood adoption) Alice Longbottom (blood adoption)

Siblings: Hermione Jasmine Potter (twin)

Affinity: dark and light and Earth

Specialties: transfiguration, charms, dark creatures, defense against the dark arts

Familiars: veela (name unknown) ashunaga (basilisk) Fawkes(phoenix)

Special abilities: sibling bond, mental link, eidetic memory

Family magics: Parseltongue , Occlumency, immunity to obliviation, Metamorphmagus

Unique abilities: infinite bonds, borrow magic abilities, immunity to poison, see and sense magics true form

blocks: Parseltongue(90%) eidetic memory (70%) magical core (70%), magic sense(98%), Metamorphmagus (95%)

Guardianship: Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Properties: Potter's cottage, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Lestrange Manor, Slytherin Castle, Helga Hufflepuff Manor, Ravenclaw tower, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Inheritance: vaults 1997-2000, 687, 711, 713

Lordships: black (primary) Potter (primary) Lestrange (secondary)

Suggestions: remove all blocks (immediately) Recommended guardianship: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy(immediately) 

End of report

Holly not being surprised by most of her inheritance test slides it over too Agrog as Hermione does the same thing.

Agrog's eyes go wide as he sees that the results are pretty much the exact same thing the only surprise is the additional vaults and everything else. After he comes down he looks at the two and says “most of the properties you will not be able to acquire until you become 17. However this answers quite a lot and actually increases your guys's personal wealth considerably. Holly the amount I told you last time was only 10% of your true net worth. considering it has to be shared with your sister and everything else's your money increases 100 fold for both of you. The blocks on you both will be removed shortly however there is one last thing that was left for you it was a will contain the memories of your father and mother. Will contact your Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa well we work on removing your blocks. The will with memories has never been opened it can openly be open with the blood of both you and your sister so no one has opened it and no one has tampered with it it may or may not be important however I would recommend having orders around when it is opened. It may reveal hidden parts of dumbledore's plan. I'll contact the aurors and your aunt and uncle while you both have all your blocks removed. I am sorry for everything that has happened and I'll try and make this as easy as possible."

As Holly and Hermione nod to the goblin another goblin walks in to lead them to the purification room. As they leave they see Agrog shaking his head in disbelief over what has happened.


	27. Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Hermione go through a purification ritual to remove all their blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter longer ones coming up

Holly and Hermione follow the goblin down 3 different hallways till they finally came to a room with a sign saying room of purification. As Holly and Hermione follow the goblin into the room they see that the room has an altar in the middle big enough for two people. Surrounding the altar was a bunch of salt leading all the way around the room and to both sides of the altar. The goblin looks at Holly and Hermione and says “if you would both lie on the altar with your hands out over the edge so that your arms are hanging over the salt we can begin the ritual. Holly and Hermione walk over to the altar and lay down with their hands over the salt as requested. As they got into position the goblin says “for the blocks to be removed I will need to slit both the wrists just slightly so that the blood will flow into the salt. Don't worry you won't bleed to death for this ritual. Holly and Hermione looking nervous not and let the gallbladder do her thing. As the goblins that the rest they notice that the goblin let exactly seven drops of blood to drop onto the salt. As the blood started to soak into the salt Holly and Hermione noticed that the blood drop started to multiply into each and every grain of salt. Once all the salt was completely red with their blood Holly and Hermione then felt something be broken inside of them. Not in a bad way but in a way that makes them feel free. Like heavy chains on their souls broke and shattered in to nothing. As soon as Holly and Hermione felt the chains break they saw all the salt catch on white flames. 

The goblin looks at the two girls and says “stay on the altar til the flames die out. If you touch the flames you will be burned badly."

Holly and Hermione nod and wait five minutes while the flames burn the salt so much that not even a microscopic piece of blood is left. Once the flames were gone Holly and Hermione stand up and see that the pattern of the salt is burned into the floor. Holly and Hermione also felt stronger than before and could see the magic in others. As they were about to ask the Goblin to take them to Agrog when she bowed deeply and says “ I'm sorry for everything you have both been through I was close to your parents and I was there when the blocks were placed on you both. I also know who placed them on you. It was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I'm so sorry I didn't stop him earlier. I shall show you both to Agrog for I have received a telepathic message that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are waiting for you both in his office." With everything said and done the three of them went back to Agrog's office.


	28. Meeting Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Hermione meet their true guardians

Once Holly and Hermione reach Agrog's office they take a deep breath to calm themselves before taking each other's hand and walk through the door. Once they are through the door they look around and see a man and a woman. The man is about six feet tall and has a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and stone grey eyes. The woman is about five feet eleven inches tall and has a slim, "nice looking" figure, and is very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice that she was using to talk to Agrog. As Holly and Hermione see the couple the man sees them and walks over to the girls. Once he is in front of them he bows and says “hello my name is Lucius Malfoy. I am to be one of your guardians. It is a pleasure to meet you. This lady talking with Agrog is my lovely wife Narcissa You two are Holly and Hermione are you not."

Holly recognizing the name asks “ pardon me sir but would you by chance have a son by the name of Draco Malfoy? "

Lucius looks at Holly and says "yes, yes I do I have a son named Draco Malfoy. I'm assuming he insulted your sister because he thought she was a mudblood. However you stood up for your sister and told him off. Just like your family has always done and like I would have expected from my wards to be. You're also my nieces so it makes sense that you would tell off your cousin for being a rude person and setting him straight. For that I thank you . I have tried to raise him to think of Michael borns and half bloods as equals but he for some reason got it through his mind that he was better than others. Given he is better than others but not because of his blood status but because of the good he does when he is not thinking about that. If he got rid of his blood prejudice he would be a great wizard in his own right. By the way my wife is the sister of your blood adopted mother Bellatrix Lestrang Nee Black. She is Narcissa Altair Malfoy Nee Black. We are going to take partial custody of you with Severus Snape until your true godfather is ready. If that is all right with you two?"

Hermione looks at Lucius Malfoy and says " we would be most honored to be part of your family. Though we would still like to stay in touch with our original parents if that's all right with you . It's not that they were mean or anything to us they were actually quite nice to us. And if it wasn't for them Holly would not be here right now. She would have died never knowing about how she felt. The Dursleys were cruel to her. They starved her be her and treated her like scum. When my parents found out at first they were hesitant to take her in. But when they found out what Holly had gone through they immediately wanted to adopt her but they wanted to make sure it was okay with me first. Which I was perfectly all right with it because she was the first person who could ever keep up with me educationally. in fact she is one of the few people who are actually able to challenge me. we were actually reading the same book in the library when we first met. In fact it was a math book that was two grades higher than what we were in and we were reading it for fun. Honestly if it wasn't for Holly I would probably not have any friends and would most likely be dead right now."

Lucius was about to say something when Narcissa comes over and says “welcome to the family Holly and Hermione. You have another meeting with the Agrog this summer during your vacation from Hogwarts. However we can talk about all that later we are not your guardians and are going to take care of you as if you were our own children. Right now we have to get you back to school so you can return to classes. We will see you on the platform when the Hogwarts School year is over. " With everything said and done Narcissa and Lucius lead the children to The Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Narcissa hands both Holly and Hermione a pinch of floo powder before handing Holly a letter addressed to Snape and says“Holly I need you to hand this letter to Snape when you get to his office. It explains our decision to share custody with him until your godfather is ready. Have a good school year and be sure to watch over Draco." Finally after giving both their guardians a hug Holly and Hermione throw the pinch of floo powder into the fire and walk through saying Severus Snape's office Hogwarts before vanishing and reappearing and Snape's office at Hogwarts.


	29. Reveal to friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Hermione reveal their heritage and inheritance test with their family and friends

As Holly and Hermione step out of the fireplace in Snape's office they both bow and say “ thank you for all you have done Professor Snape. By the way Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy asked us to give you this letter. Narcissa Malfoy said that it contains the information you need to know about our guardianship. We have not opened it as you can tell. By the way do you mind if we use this room to tell our friends and family about us?"

Snape looks at the girls and after thinking for a moment says “ let me read the letter out loud then I will let you know." After taking a breath he opens the letter and reads “ Dear Severus, we Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black and Lucius Malfoy have decided to take partial custody of one Holly Rose Jamie Potter and one Hermione Jasmine Potter with you Severus Snape until such time as one of their parents or godparents are able to take care of them. As such parental control during the school year is up to you. During the summer and holidays we shall take control. If this is acceptable please sign this letter. This letter is enchanted to show what is written on it on to another one making it identical. Yours sincerely Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black and Lucius Malfoy." Snape shocked at what he read signs the paper. Once he finishes his signature he looks at the two girls and says “ do you mind if I look at your inheritance test. After receiving a nod from both girls and reading the tests his eyes went wide when he gets to the part about guardianship and sees his name. He looks at the girls and asks “who do you want to tell?"

The girls look at him and answer “Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Draco Malfoy."

Snape nods and after casting a communication spell then says “Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Draco Malfoy report to my office immediately for an important announcement." As he finished speaking he ended the spell and waited for everyone to arrive.

The first one to show up was Draco Malfoy followed closely by all the others. Once everyone was there Holly looks at them all and says “ everyone, earlier today Hermione and I found out that we had a mental link between us. We came to Snape and after a lot of explaining with McGonagall we found out that it was a Twin Link. So to find out how that was possible we went with McGonagall to our parents and found out the truth. We are going to read our inheritance test to you all. I'll go first. Name: Holly Rose Jamie Potter

Fathers: James Potter (biological) Sirius Black (blood adoption) Tom Marvolo Riddle (blood adoption uncle)

Mothers: Lily Holly Potter (biological) Bellatrix Lestrange (blood adoption) Alice Longbottom (blood adoption)

Siblings: Hermione Jasmine Potter (twin)

Affinity: dark and light and Earth

Specialties: transfiguration, charms, dark creatures, defense against the dark arts

Familiars: veela (name unknown) ashunaga (basilisk) Fawkes(phoenix) Hedwig (Snowy owl)

Special abilities: sibling bond, mental link, eidetic memory

Family magics: Parseltongue , Occlumency, immunity to obliviation, Metamorphmagus

Unique abilities: infinite bonds, borrow magic abilities, immunity to poison, see and sense magics true form

blocks: Parseltongue(90%) eidetic memory (70%) magical core (70%), magic sense(98%), Metamorphmagus (95%)

Guardianship: Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Properties: Potter's cottage, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Lestrange Manor, Slytherin Castle, Helga Hufflepuff Manor, Ravenclaw tower, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Inheritance: vaults 1997-2000, 687, 711, 713

Lordships: black (primary) Potter (primary) Lestrange (secondary)

Suggestions: remove all blocks (immediately) Recommended guardianship: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy(immediately). Hermione it is now your turn."

Hermione takes a deep breath and reads “Name: Hermione Jasmine Potter

Fathers: James Potter (biological) Sirius Black (blood adoption) Tom Marvolo Riddle (blood adoption uncle)

Mothers: Lily Holly Potter (biological) Bellatrix Lestrange (blood adoption) Alice Longbottom (blood adoption)

Siblings: Holly Rose Jamie Potter (twin)

Affinity: dark and light

Specialties: transfiguration, charms, blood rituals, defense against the dark arts

Familiars: Crookshanks (half Kneazel) Ethelinda(black mamba) Fawkes (phoenix) Aria (owl)

Special abilities: sibling bond, mental link, eidetic memory

Family magics: Parseltongue , Occlumency, immunity to obliviation, Metamorphmagus

Unique abilities: see through illusions

blocks: Parseltongue(90%) eidetic memory (70%) magical core (50%), Metamorphmagus (100%)

Guardianship: Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Properties: Potter's cottage, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Lestrange Manor,Slytherin Castle, Helga Hufflepuff Manor, Ravenclaw tower, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Inheritance: vaults 1997-2000, 687, 711, 713

Lordships: black (primary) Potter (secondary) Lestrange (primary)

Suggestions: remove all blocks (immediately) Recommended guardianship: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy(immediately)."

Holly looks at her friends and family and says “there is one other thing you need to know and this stays between us until the time is right. There were major blocks on us and the one who did it was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. That's right our headmaster betrayed my parents and is trying to manipulate us all. So please be careful. Anyways that's all we have to say. Let's go get some dinner." After everyone nodded they all went to dinner thinking about what was revealed.


End file.
